Powerless
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Five years after Disasteroid came through, Danny is on a college tour when he gets an unexpected call from Mayor Tucker to return to Amity Park. He expected trouble...but he didn't expect to find Dan Phantom attached to an IV! Having discovered him badly wounded in an alleyway, Tucker took him home in hopes of helping him recover enough to tell them what happened to him.
1. Discovery

**Chapter One: Discovery**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, slow down! What did you smell, girl?" Tucker Foley said, gripping the leash of his excited Corgi as she ran down the sidewalk. "Regina, slow down!"<p>

The dog tugged him into an alleyway, moving over to a white figure. "What is this?" Tucker walked and knelt next to the figure. "A ghost?" He murmured, pursing his lips as he noted the faint white glow around them. The long, white hair looked familiar, and the tattered bodysuit… "It can't be…" He breathed, turning them over. "No…no way." He said, quickly getting out and pulling an ectogun from his bag. "Dan Phantom?!"

He aimed the gun, waiting for him to get up, to snap his eyes open…but nothing happened. His skin was so pale, not the usual blue color, but the bodysuit was unmistakably that of the 24-year-old world conqueror from the future that was sealed away 5 years ago. Actually, he looked like he hadn't aged a day since he was sealed into that thermos. Well, maybe a day.

Regina pawed at the prone figure and Tucker put his gun into the bag, moving closer. "Hey…you okay?" He asked, nudging him with his foot. "Hello?"

He knelt down and examined him closer. Where the suit was tattered, he could see ectoplasm slipping out. And he looked so weak, he must be close to fading out. Tucker attempted to force him into standing, but when that didn't work he went to his back and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "Okay…let's get you some help." He fired it, sucking up the unconscious ghost.

He put the lid on and sighed, putting it in his bag. "…Why were you so…human-looking?" He murmured, picking up his bag and leading Regina out of there. He had to get him to where he'd be able to properly help him, but first he needed to drop by the Fentons to pick up a few things.

**.**

"And there is so much history here at—whose phone is ringing?" The tour guide frowned, turning to the prospective students. "I said to turn it off."

"Sorry, I'm on-call." Danny Fenton held up his phone and stepped away from the group, letting them go on without him as he held it to his ear. "Tucker, what's up?"

"You need to get back here _now_. There's something that's come up, I can't handle it alone." Tucker said on the other end. He could hear some machinery in the background, but couldn't place what it was.

"Alright, how soon?" Danny asked. "I can go after this—"

"Danny, I said '_now_'." Tucker said. "I don't know how much I can do for him."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"You'll see, just get here."

Danny sighed, hanging up and pocketing his phone. He'd have to apologize to the guide; an emergency had come up back home. Knowing his "job", she gave a disgruntled nod and watched him change and fly off.

**.**

"Tucker…this is…" Danny breathed, dropping his backpack on the floor and approaching the bed. Tucker had set up an IV and was running ectoplasm through it, but it didn't seem to be doing much good for the ghost's healing. "Why is…HE here?"

"I found him in an alleyway." Tucker said, pursing his lips. "It's been hard keeping people out of this room, especially since I normally can't stand hospital stuff and they saw me carting it in."

Danny sighed, nodding. "You should…get back to work, Tuck. I'll handle this. I'm sure the city needs their mayor to do his work."

"I have a secretary, y'know." Tucker shrugged. "You're right, though. I'll come check on you guys later, alright?" He walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Danny pursed his lips, looking at the ghost. Aside from the lack of blue skin, he looked the same as he did when he fought him before. Well, the wounds were new, of course. He sighed and slipped off his gloves, approaching the bed. He gingerly touched the long, white strands of hair that rested on the ghost's pillow and then reached up to the bodysuit's zipper, tugging it down to expose the man's chest.

He hadn't done this in a while, not since Dani got into that scuffle two years ago. He rolled up his sleeves and placed his hand on the ghost's bare chest, focusing his ghost energy into the touch. They both began to glow white, Danny's eyes closed as he concentrated. He had to make him strong enough to wake up and tell them what happened, but not strong enough to attack them. That would come when he knew he could trust him.

**.**

_"__Look at you. __**You**__ were once a world conqueror in your time?" Pariah Dark laughed as he kicked Dan in the side, forcing him back a few feet. "You're little more than a boy!" He walked over and knelt down, forcing him onto his back. "In fact…__**you're**__ the very same __**boy**__ that sent me into that eternal sleep last time." He scowled, looking at the symbol on his chest. "Such a hypocrite. I still haven't paid you back for that, have I?" He smirked, the skeletons around the throne room laughing._

_Dan didn't reply, having been gagged and bound before being brought out of his cell. The Ghost King went on and on, talking about revenge and victory and Dan just let it be tuned out until a sharp kick brought him back to reality._

_"__Without Plasmius you are NOTHING against me!" Pariah Dark spat. "You couldn't beat me without a power-up before, and now you can't beat me without Plasmius! He's MINE now, and you are left without any power against me!" He picked him up and threw him into a guard, who proceeded to kick him back into the center of the circle._

_Dan rolled on his side and then lay still, listening to Pariah Dark continue on and on about how he was useless without the older ghost's power added to his. Then he felt Pariah grab his cape and he was swung around like a rag-doll without any way to stop it before he was thrown into a wall, where he crumpled to the floor. The skeletons cheered, but Pariah Dark wasn't done yet._

_He walked over and roughly gripped the younger ghost's hair, gripping at the point where his hair turned into flames. "I'm going to make you suffer, __**boy**__. You dared to defy me and seal me away before, and I'll make you pay for it." He gave a cruel smile and lifted him into the air by his hair, staring into those defiant, green eyes. "I'll make you bleed."_

_Then he was thrown into the center of the crowd and Pariah Dark drew his sword, walking over to the younger ghost menacingly. Above the crowd, Dan saw red eyes gazing down at him in amusement._

_He could help…but he wouldn't. His great pleasure was seeing Phantom in pain, suffering, wallowing in failure. He watched as the Ghost King struck Dan again and again, green ectoplasm flying into the air and staining the walls and floor as he could do nothing to fight back._

"S-Stop…" Dan pleaded weakly, his eyelids tightening with each strike. Danny glanced at his face as he worked, but continued to use his energy to heal the older ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kinda-sorta inspired by Lightning Streak's "Deliverance" series, the Karma chapters, and I advise you to go and check them out because GOD their stuff is good. I am so hooked and waiting on more from them.<br>'Cept in that story, it's all based on in his future, and in mine, well, Tucker is the one taking for the wounded Phantom. And it's in younger Danny's time. **  
><strong>Anyways,<strong> **eek, Pariah Dark is back!** **How will the others take to these news?  
>Assume that Pariah Dark was told that stuff by Plasmius, 'cause that's what happened. Off-screen. ~ Zone<strong>


	2. Explanation

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

* * *

><p>Dan slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a strange bed, staring at a cream-colored ceiling and machines beeping near his bed. He turned his gaze to one of the machines and saw his heart-rate being measured (Heart? Hah, what heart. It must be keeping track of his core.) and then turned his gaze towards the IV drip that was running out of what looked like ectoplasm.<p>

Right, now that he confirmed he was strapped to different machines…why? Why was he still…alive? He thought that he was going to fade out after Pariah Dark had finished with him and thrown him through a portal that led to his "home", Amity Park. Surely anyone that found him would've finished him off instead of helping him. Yet, here he was, in a strange bed in a strange place being kept alive by ectoplasm.

He heard the door open and closed his eyes, acting like he was still asleep. He heard footsteps and then the IV shifted. He slightly opened one eye and saw Danny replacing his IV for him. Why? Why did he want him to live, after what he'd done? He knew…he knew everything, but he still wanted to save him.

"When are you gonna wake up?" Danny mumbled, finishing with replacing it and taking the empty bag of ectoplasm to a hazardous-waste bin, tossing it in. "I gave you enough energy, and you've gotten loads of ectoplasm…" He headed for the door.

"Kid…" Dan murmured, slowly opening his eyes. "…Is that really you?" It could just be Amorpho playing a trick again, like when Pariah Dark made him think that Valerie Gray from his time was being tortured and he'd gone to help her only to be shot at by one of the other ghosts.

"Yeah, duh. Who the hell else would it be?" Danny walked back over to him. "What happened to you, Dan?"

"…Prove it." Dan glanced away. "Prove you're…you."

"Oh, for the love of…" Danny sighed, changing into his Phantom form and placing a hand on Dan's exposed chest, shocking him with a blast of ghost energy. "Happy?"

"Ngh! Y-Yeah, that's you." Dan nodded, watching as he changed back to human form. "Why…am I alive?" He asked next, surprising Danny.

"Uh, because I was nice enough to answer Tucker's call and save your life?" Danny frowned. "Can _you_ answer _my_ question now?"

"…Dark." Dan mumbled.

"Huh?" Danny leaned in closer.

"Pariah Dark. He's back…in his castle. He attacked Clockwork…so Clockwork said if I helped and proved I'd changed, I'd be pardoned." Dan glanced away. "…We fought…but, Fright Knight hit Clockwork with his sword, and he vanished. I tried to stop it…but Pariah Dark captured me. He took me back to his castle…ripped him out…then he just watched…"

"So, we'll just bring along a pumpkin and trick Fright Knight into shoving it in." Danny shrugged. "That'll bring Clockwork back. And as for Pariah? We just need to get all the ghosts together to fight him, no problem. Plus, with Dani and me and you, he'll be a snap!" Danny snapped his fingers.

"No…without him, I'm powerless. I couldn't…do anything against Pariah Dark." Dan looked away in shame.

"Okay, _who_ is 'he', 'him', whatever?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Vladimir Plasmius." Dan looked at him. "I assume the old man told you about how Dan Phantom was 'born'?"

"Yeah, Phantom merged with Plasmius after being taken out of Danny Fenton." Danny nodded.

"Well, he's been two ghosts in one body, that's why he was so powerful." Dan closed his eyes. "It was my body…but Plasmius controlled it. Everyone saw me, but I didn't do it. Still, I wish I could do something to make up for what he did…sealing me away wasn't enough. I deserve to be punished for what we did." He gripped the blanket tightly.

Danny sighed. "Right. Well, I think it's safe to take you off the machines, now." He walked over and started to shut them down, removing the IV from him. "I'll talk with Tucker, Sam, and Valerie about what you told me. If you're telling the truth, then we gotta prepare for an attack. Dad should set up the ghost shield." He walked out of the room.

"Wait…" Dan held up a hand.

Danny looked over at Dan. "What?"

Dan slowly pushed himself into sitting up. "…Can I…" He glanced away. "No, nevermind."

"Don't be shy, tell me what you want." Danny sighed, rolling his eyes.

"…I just…want to take a short walk." Dan glanced away.

"He okay?" Tucker looked in the door that Danny had just opened.

"He wants permission to go for a walk." Danny shrugged. "Your house, Tuck."

"Well, we do have breakfast ready." Tucker offered. "Wanna walk to the dining room and join us?"

Dan looked uncertain, then looked at his tattered suit. "It still hasn't healed." He murmured.

Tucker looked at Danny. "He's gonna need some new clothes." He murmured. "Why can't he regenerate them?" He asked quietly.

Danny glanced away. "I only gave him enough to be awake. I didn't want to chance his attacking us." He said quietly. "He might have trouble walking, should we get a wheelchair?"

"Or you could give him a little more energy." Tucker replied quietly.

Danny sighed. "Fine, if he asks for it." He glanced at Dan. "I believe in second chances, Tuck, but I also believe in being cautious." He added quietly.

Tucker nodded. "So, you coming to eat?" He asked, looking at Dan.

Dan sighed, zipping up his suit and slowly scooting to the edge of the bed to get up. He pushed himself to his feet and groaned, slumping to his knees. "I'm still weak." He murmured.

Danny shrugged. "Well, you wanted to go for a walk. Maybe you should take a longer rest, lie back down?" He suggested.

"…I need more energy." He looked at Danny. "Give me more energy."

"Hm, ten years of world-conquering really ruined your manners." Danny said with a smirk.

Dan glanced away. It stabbed at his pride, but being on his knees like this stabbed even deeper. "…Please." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Danny grinned, putting a hand to his ear.

"Please…give me more energy." Dan said, glancing at him.

Danny nodded, walking over and kneeling next to him. "Alright, I can do that." He unzipped Dan's suit and changed into Phantom, removing his gloves. Then he placed his hands against Dan's chest and focused, giving him more energy.

Dan gasped softly as the energy went into him, not a full flow but just a little trickle that teased him. He wanted more, but he could see why Danny would be hesitant. He had done so much wrong…even tried to kill his family and friends. He should be happy he's even alive right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's not being very nice, making Dan beg for things. Then again, does he really have to be?<br>This should satisfy all the people who thought he was being too nice to Dan. XD ~ Zone  
><strong>


	3. Planning

**Chapter Three: Planning**

* * *

><p>Danny gave Dan some of his own clothes, finding them to be close to the same size now, and while they fit a bit tight they still fit. Then Danny and Tucker led Dan downstairs, the ghost using the wall as support. He could walk now, but he was still weak. They reached the stairs and he looked at them dubiously before gingerly stepping down.<p>

"Hey, you keeping up o—" Danny cut himself off as he saw Dan misstep and roll down the stairs, landing on the floor with a pained groan. "You…you okay?" He knew it would be terrible to laugh, so Danny kept his mirth carefully hidden as he walked down the stairs to check on the humiliated ghost.

"That's one way to get down the stairs, I guess. Next time use a mattress, though." Sam Manson said, walking over to them.

"Don't make fun of him, Sam." Danny said, looking at her.

She shrugged and knelt in front of Dan. "You need help up?"

"I'm…fine." He pushed her hand away and got up on his hands and knees, clenching his teeth as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Danny caught his arm when he swayed a bit and gave him a pointed look. Dan sighed and nodded, letting Danny support him as they walked to the dining hall.

"We should tie your hair back. It's in your face." Danny remarked, looking at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

Dan noticed this and sighed. "Just laugh, I can tell you want to."

"No, I'm not going to laugh at you tripping over your own…own feet." Danny covered his mouth with one hand, a chuckle slipping out.

"Sadist." Dan smirked at him.

Danny shrugged and opened the dining hall door, helping him to a chair. The people already seated were eyeing him warily, which meant that Danny had already told them all about him. Dan sat down quietly and set his hands in his lap, his gaze on the table instead of the accusing glares.

"Alright, guys. Enough of the ostracizing looks, he's our guest. MY guest." Tucker said, walking into the room with Sam.

"Yeah, and he's told us something really important." Danny said, sitting in the chair next to Dan in case he had any more trouble.

"What is it?" Valerie Gray asked.

"Pariah Dark is back." Danny said firmly. "He's captured Clockwork and tortured Dan, and he's just biding his time and building up his strength. I'm going to have dad put up the ghost shield, it worked pretty good against him before and this one is much stronger. While in the shield, we can plan how we're going to beat him back."

"Will HE be any help?" Dash Baxter asked, pointing a fork at Dan.

"At the moment, the most he can do is give us information. He's too weak to even _walk_ properly, much less fight; you saw me helping him." Danny replied.

The others gave murmurs of confirmation, most of them looking disappointed. Dan kept his gaze on the table, letting Danny do all the talking.

"As mayor, Tucker should be the one to make the announcement about Pariah Dark's return." Danny said. "I'll contact dad while he does that, and we'll have the shield go up during the announcement."

"Good idea. I'll make sure that the armory is well-stocked." Valerie said. "Dash, can I count on you to get together all of trainees together? This is more than just dealing with people like the Box Ghost or Lunch Lady or someone else they've been training against. We need to be sure they can handle this."

Dash nodded. "Manson, what're you gonna be doing?"

"For one thing, I'm going to contact Kitty with the mirror she gave me and confirm Dan's story." Sam held up a compact mirror. "Then I'll see who all we have still on our side."

"Alright, so we all have our roles." Danny nodded. "Now, let's eat and we'll put the plan into effect right after I get Dan back up to his room."

They nodded, and then Tucker nodded to the maid that waited for the okay. She nodded and left, coming back with steaming food. The plates were all filled and then the maids left with bows, the dining room doors closing.

Danny noticed that Dan seemed to be having some difficulty with his silverware, but waited for him to actually ask for help before he would assist. Dan struggled with the meat and then set down his silverware with a hopeless sigh, glaring at his hands.

"You haven't used silverware in a while?" Danny asked.

"…I haven't eaten in a while." Dan replied.

"I could help you, if you want?" Danny suggested.

"No, I…" Dan sighed and closed his eyes. "…Please." He said quietly.

Danny nodded. If it was just them, or just him and Tucker like earlier, he would've teased him into asking louder, but he knew that Dan had his pride and had already been publicly humiliated once. "Alright." He said, taking the silverware and cutting his meat and vegetables for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Because as amusing as watching him try to eat and then just slurp it up ala Beauty and the Beast would be, Danny knows that it would be noisy and really he doesn't deserve that humiliation after his graceful fall earlier. ~ Zone<br>**


	4. Monster

**Chapter Four: Monster**

* * *

><p>He had expected as much. Dan got a lot of disbelieving looks when he struggled with basic functions, and when he was taken to the study to wait for Danny to finish talking, he heard the others talking to Danny about him. Loudly.<p>

"You're kidding, right? _That guy_ caused an apocalypse? He couldn't even cause a kid to wet their pants!" Dash proclaimed.

"Well, he's been beaten up and weakened." Danny replied. "Honestly, he was on the verge of fading out when Tucker found him."

"What help can he be? Does he have the layout of Pariah's castle?" Valerie asked.

"At the moment, I don't know what he knows aside from what he's told us. I've been focused on keeping him alive without making him powerful enough to attack us." Danny said. "We don't know if he's safe or not."

Dan had suspected as much, but hearing Danny say it stung a little and he looked at his pale hands that barely glowed and couldn't even form a tiny flame. 'Plasmius…' He thought, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. 'Why did you just…watch? Why didn't you help me? Why was I…abandoned again?' He fought back tears that threatened to form, pursing his lips. 'No…I knew he wouldn't help. I knew he hated me. I was only ever a tool or a nuisance to that bastard…'

"You alright?"

He looked up, surprised to see Tucker in front of him. When had he entered the room? "…What?" He asked, frowning.

Tucker sat next to him, papers in his hands. "I need to go over this protocol stuff, make sure I don't miss anything. I usually sit here while reading over stuff." He said, smiling at him. "You alright?"

"…I'm fine. Why do you care, anyway? I tried to kill you." He looked away.

"Bygones, Dan." Tucker waved it off. "I just ate dinner with Dash Baxter; you know how often he relentlessly bullied me in high school? It's been five years, y'know." He smiled and placed a hand on his. "Besides…you're different now. Not sure how, but you are. For one thing, your skin isn't blue. And your eyes…" He reached out and touched his face. "They're that brilliant ectoplasm-green that you had while joined with Danny. So, I know you're not the same as before."

Dan sighed, looking down. "You're the only one who notices I'm different." He mumbled. "But just because it wasn't really me doing it…it doesn't excuse what I've done."

Tucker sighed and gently took his hand. "Wanna read over the protocols with me? Maybe you can point out something that didn't work in your future."

"…Sure." Dan nodded, looking at the papers and tuning out the continuing conversations outside the door. Well, trying to. Sam had some pretty harsh things to say about him, but who could blame her?

"Don't listen." Tucker said, noticing Dan's gaze on the slightly-ajar door. He frowned and got up, walking over to shut the study door. "There, now they're muffled. Wanna hear some music?"

"Sure." Dan nodded, looking over as Tucker walked over to a stereo and turned on some classical music. The violins drowned out the muffled voices and then Tucker sat next to him again. "Classical? I didn't think you'd listen to it."

"Vlad left it behind, so I took a listen. It's not so bad." Tucker shrugged.

Dan blinked. "Vlad?"

"Vlad Masters was mayor for a little while. But, four years ago he revealed his true agenda and demanded obedience in exchange for him saving Earth and was exiled into space by Danny's dad.. Danny then gathered the ghosts and humans together and they made the planet and everything on it intangible, letting the humongous meteor harmlessly pass through." Tucker chuckled. "Danny was also revealed, but no one hunts him anymore. He's a big hero, but he told them to knock off the parades and celebrations after two years because people got hurt when ghosts decided to crash the big party and he was tired of people asking for his autograph, having his babies, whatever."

"Isn't he dating anyone?" Dan asked.

"Well, he was dating for a little while…" He leaned back so Dan could see the protocols without bending over. "But, after the fiftieth time of one of his rivals or self-proclaimed arch-enemies nearly killing her just to get him angry, they mutually decided to break it off until he figured it out. Plus, there was the trouble with Fun Danny…"

"Fun Danny? That little brat?" Dan chuckled. "He's harmless."

"Yeah, when YOU knew him." Tucker looked at him. "You only met him once. Danny…he's dealt with him loads of times. Worst part is that he recalls everything his two forms do when he splits."

"Well, what 'trouble' was there?" Dan asked.

"Aside from him dragging Phantom to his bed every night, he skipped dates that Danny planned weeks in advance, was rude to Sam, and even went so far as to call her a 'clingy bitch', pardon my language." Tucker shook his head. "When Danny merged again and found what was done, he apologized profusely and said that next time he wouldn't let Fun Danny out. Then Sam was nearly killed again and they decided it would be for the better to just break it off while Danny dealt with his demons, internal and otherwise."

Dan nodded. "I feel sorry for them. They liked each other a lot." He pointed at a protocol. "That's pointless; he can open a portal anywhere. Better to keep the portals open so your allies can enter and maybe you can find a safe haven through another portal in case you can't escape the city."

"Alright." Tucker nodded. "What about this one?"

Dan looked at it. "That one's fine, very useful. Well, it was against me, that is. As long as you keep Pariah Dark out and take the fight to him, you should be good."

Tucker nodded. "See? You're a big help already." He grinned at him.

Dan looked at the door. "…You're the only one who's accepted me. Everyone else is going based on what Danny told them, and even he thinks I'm a monster."

Tucker frowned. "'Monster'?"

"Yes." Dan nodded. "I was a monster…still am, I guess." He looked at his hands. "After all, everyone else but you thinks I am. It must be true."

Tucker sighed and set aside his papers. "Dan, give me your hand."

"Why?" Dan looked at him.

"Just give it to me, palm up." Tucker held out his hand for it.

Dan nodded, putting his hand palm-up in Tucker's. Tucker then looked over his hand thoughtfully. "Hm…hm, hm, hm. That's funny."

"What?" Dan blinked.

"I don't see any." Tucker traced the lines on Dan's hand. It was strange that ghosts had life-lines.

"Any what?" Dan asked.

"Monster lines." Tucker looked up at him. "Not a single one."

"That sounds…vaguely familiar." Dan said thoughtfully.

"You might know it from Danny's memory. In Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, the main character was having this conversation with someone and they did that." Tucker smiled and took his hand in both of his. "Just because people _call_ you a monster, it doesn't mean that you _are_ one. You were simply a tool used for someone else's monstrous acts, and a victim as much as anyone else, Dan."

Dan sighed, smiling a bit. "You're…a lot gentler than you used to be."

"Five years of maturing. I didn't accept the mayor job when it was offered when I was fifteen, because I wanted to be at least 18 before I took on that much responsibility." Tucker chuckled. "I might've brought the city to ruin with how impulsive I could be before."

"So, who led the city while waiting for you to be an adult?" Dan asked.

"The previous mayor before Vlad, but he gladly handed over his job to me when I graduated high school." Tucker rolled his eyes. "That guy was all kinds of…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I better made that announcement. It'll stop THEM, too." He gestured to the door.

Dan nodded. "How…did you get me upstairs?" He asked.

"Fenton Thermos." Tucker nodded. "Why?"

"…Do you have it on you? I want to go upstairs, but…" Dan glanced at the door.

Tucker nodded, going to the desk and pulling out a Fenton Thermos he kept in case of attacks. Then he walked over to Dan and nodded. "Just for a bit, alright?"

Dan nodded, and then closed his eyes as the Thermos sucked him up. Tucker sighed and put the lid on, then walked out of the study with the thermos.

"Oh, Tucker. Can you tell Dan that I might be—"

"I'm taking him to bed." Tucker said, holding up the thermos. "Please, go on with badmouthing him. _Not like we have __**Pariah Dark**__ on the horizon to worry about or anything._" He walked up the stairs, leaving the others feeling like crud about what they'd been doing.

When he reached the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and took off the lid, pushing the release button. "Alright, rest well." He nodded, smiling.

"Am I a bother to you?" Dan asked.

"Huh?" Tucker blinked.

"…This can't be good for your public image; taking in someone that Danny Phantom has said is dangerous." Dan glanced away. "I'm just a burden, aren't I?"

"Okaaaaay." Tucker walked over, putting the lid on the thermos. "Let me get one thing clear. You are not and have never been a burden on me. If I was the type of guy to worry about that, or even about our mutual past, you wouldn't have left the alleyway and we would've never known about Pariah Dark." He sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Dan's hand. "You're not a monster, or a burden, or a waste of time. You've been hurt and need to recover, and because of you we know that Pariah Dark is out there and we can plan for his attack." He smiled. "You did a good thing, Dan."

Dan smiled a bit, a ghost of the cheeky smile that he used to give. Tucker sighed and reached up to rub his head. "Geez, look at you. You're like a kicked puppy freshly brought out of the rain. I'm going to get you some pajamas, Vlad's old clothes are still here and they just might fit you. In fact, they'd fit better than Danny's." He got off the bed and walked over to a walk-in closet. "To be honest, I haven't done anything with these things but keep them in good condition for when he gets back. Also, don't mind the cat if she comes in." He brought out a black button-down nightshirt and pants and carried them to the bed. "I assume you can dress yourself?"

Dan nodded, then waved as Tucker nodded and walked out, shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I had Tucker do the Esmeralda bit. :p I thought it would be cute.<br>I'm gonna warn you, Danny's about to be really mean in the next chapter.  
>Tucker is a sweetheart. :) ~ Zone<strong>


	5. Punishment

**I have to admit, it kind of cracks me up how YumiStar is asking for Dan to be treated better while Invader Johnny is asking for him to be abused more. Well, don't worry, both of you. :) This story will have a lot of hurt/comfort when it comes to Dan's development.  
>Also, if you were expecting a lemon, the point of this chapter is not to show what he does to him, but to show how Dan reacts to it. Enjoy. ~ Zone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Punishment<strong>

* * *

><p>The bedroom door creaked open, stirring Dan Phantom from his rest. Who was it? Pariah Dark? The Fright Knight? No, they would just go through the wall, so it had to be a human...he relaxed a bit, his eyes slowly closing. It might just be Tucker coming in to check on him again. He wasn't sure if the young mayor was checking if he was still alive or if he was just still there, since he would look in, nod, then shut the door.<p>

He still didn't know why the human had picked him up in that alleyway, but it saved him from fading out for sure. When he'd woken up in Tucker's room he'd found Danny there, giving him some of his own essence; which might not've worked, if Plasmius was still a part of him. He was secretly grateful to Pariah Dark for taking him away, but what the Ghost King did to him afterwards...he was barely hanging on when Tucker found him.

He felt a weight on his bed and slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at Danny Fenton leaning over him. "Kid...?" He murmured drowsily.

"I've been thinking of what you said earlier. About how you felt you got off easy for what you were forced to do by Plasmius." Danny said, his face turned towards the wall. "That you felt regret, and wanted to be punished." He looked at him, his blue eyes lit up by the dim moonlight. "Do you still feel that way?"

"I guess. Can we talk about this in the morning?" He asked tiredly, bringing an arm to his face. "So tired..."

Danny climbed onto the bed, reaching up to unbutton his button-up pajama shirt. "I'm thinking I'll punish you tonight."

"Are you drunk?" Dan murmured, giving a weak shove against the young adult. "Go back to bed, Danny."

Danny gripped his arm and moved it to the side, pinning it as he slipped out of his shirt. "No, I won't. I just said I'm going to punish you."

Dan sighed, closing his eyes as he let the teen do as he liked. He felt his own borrowed pajamas be unbuttoned and pulled off. Why even bother to resist, he could easily change into Phantom and knock him out if he wanted to. Heck, he could knock him out as a human right now, he was so weak.

On the plus side, if he DID change into Phantom while having his way with him, it would give him some essence to recover with.

"You asked to be punished..." Danny murmured, moving over him and kissing him. Dan responded, wrapping his arms around the teen's back tiredly. "So I'm going to punish you until I've had my fill."

Dan felt Danny's tongue slip between his lips and he let him explore, not even trying to take control. This was his punishment, to be completely dominated by the one person to finally beat him after ten years of fighting. Then five years of inactivity had made him weak against Pariah Dark, slowed his reflexes, and dulled his senses. He'd been too late to save Clockwork…

He felt Danny's hands wandering, and winced when Danny moved his lips to his neck and bit down. "Ngh…Kid…ectoplasm doesn't taste that good."

"You didn't spill any blood." Danny murmured into his neck. "Stop being a baby and take your punishment."

He felt fingers wandering up his chest and then his parted lips were occupied by said fingers, Danny murmuring for him to suck on them as he kissed Dan's neck and chest, nipping and licking and sucking and leaving marks that would fade, in time. He obeyed, sucking on those fingers without any resistance or complaint.

"Good." Danny murmured, smiling as he licked one of Dan's nipples. He knew exactly what to do to excite the ghost, as he was the same Phantom that he had been with countless times before and the fact that Dan Phantom, the powerful ghost who destroyed Amity Park in the future, was completely at his mercy…it just turned him on so much.

Danny pulled his fingers out of Dan's mouth and brought them lower, the ghost's hips jerking up as Danny moved his fingers down and started to tease with one of them, rubbing before pushing in and forcing a low groan out of Dan's pale lips. He wanted to hear that again, that sound of submissive pleasure. Danny chuckled a bit and pushed his finger in deeper, moving it in and out as he watched Dan's expressions.

**.**

"Ngh! Ah!" Dan clutched at the pillow behind him, his body trembling. He was covered in marks and bruises, and Danny had had his way with him until he grew tired and then he changed into Phantom and while he could feel his body be filled with Phantom's essence, he was also sure that with how rough Phantom was being, he'd be using whatever he gained to recover from this.

"You're too loud; we've already had Tucker ask if everything was okay twice." Danny said, raising an eyebrow as his green eyes glowed down at him in the darkness. "Do I have to gag you?"

Dan clamped his lips shut, recalling too vividly when he was bound and gagged and beaten for Pariah Dark's amusement. He bit his lip to keep quiet as he was shoved into his pillow again and again, his body already sore. He grew close to falling unconscious twice, but each time he was slapped awake.

Finally, Danny finished with him and pulled out, letting out a contented sigh. Dan slumped against his pillows, his eyes half-lidded and his body trembling from the pain and exhaustion. Danny zipped up his bodysuit and grabbed his human pajamas, looking at Dan. "This was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." He smirked and then walked out, tossing Dan's clothes at him.

Dan waited until he was gone and the door was closed to force himself into sitting up, wincing. He focused his energy into healing and managed to at least heal the bruises and tear in his body. Then he got dressed and slept on top of the blanket, not wanting to be under it right now.

He missed his time. He missed Valerie Gray, that beautiful Red Huntress. He missed being in control. But then, he was never in control, was he? It was always Plasmius in control, pulling the puppet strings on his body to make him do things he normally wouldn't.

And now, Plasmius was with Pariah Dark, planning who-knows-what. And his biggest concern at this very moment was whether or not he could hide the fact that he'd been sexually abused when Tucker came to see him the next morning. Tucker would surely not approve, he'd yell at Danny for sure. He couldn't have them fighting about him. He'd keep it to himself, his own secret.

Besides, Danny had only done it because he kept on saying he should be punished. He HAD asked for it, and if Danny wanted to have his way with him again, he wasn't going to stop him.

**.**

"Do you think the boy will recover?" Pariah Dark asked, looking at the orb stolen from Clockwork that showed the present.

"Oh, no doubt of that. The question is, will they allow him to recover well enough to fight?" Plasmius leaned on Pariah Dark's throne, chuckling. "After all, thanks to what I made him do, the boy's past self does not trust him. The Foley boy might be a problem, though."

"Well, we'll break him down easy enough." Pariah Dark changed view to look at the present Plasmius drifting through space. "Will _he_ be a problem?"

"Doubtful." Plasmius chuckled. "Very doubtful."

"Good." Pariah Dark changed the view back to Dan. "I wonder if what his past-self did to him will hinder his recovery?" He hummed.

"It's possible." Plasmius nodded. "Very possible. He's rather broken down, and even asks to be punished for crimes I forced him to do. His sense of justice is laughable!" He laughed heartily.

"He was lucky to be alive at all, though." Pariah Dark frowned. "When I sent him through the portal, I intended for him to die. Not be saved."

"And yet, this is the more entertaining route." Plasmius chuckled. "Let them put up their silly barriers and take all the precautions they want. We'll get in to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, remember when Dan said Plasmius was taken from him? Guess what, he's still around and ready to show you all how twisted he can be. XD<br>Tucker might be in danger. Oop.  
>Danny really needs a girlfriend, maybe then he'd be less likely to do what he did. Or maybe he's just having FUN, eh? ~ Zone<br>**


	6. Plasmius

**Wow, people really didn't like Danny having his fun with Dan, did they? Don't worry, I'm sure he'll apologize and make up for it later!  
>The reason that Dan is so submissive to Danny is both because of what Pariah Dark did to him, and also that Plasmius pretty much has been forcing him to be submissive since they merged. Phantom himself is still suffering from loneliness and rejection, and Plasmius hasn't made it any easier. ~ Zone<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Plasmius<strong>

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Tucker asked at breakfast the next morning. "I thought you were getting better, but you seem to be doing worse."<p>

"I went for a walk last night…got hurt. So, I healed myself." Dan said, picking at his bacon and eggs. "Where is everyone?"

"They're off doing their parts of the plan. I have another speech today, some morale thing to encourage the fighters." Tucker looked at the window, where a green glow lit up the floor through it. "The shield is up and running, and Danny's been blasting at it from the outside to test the strength. He's also gone off to tell everyone else to put up their shields. He may as well just have the President issue the order." He shrugged.

"So…it's just us?" Dan asked.

"Well, us and the staff." Tucker looked at him. "Why?"

"…I just…feel more relaxed around you." Dan admitted. "You've always been…able to soothe me with your wit, and what you did yesterday helped me."

"Heh, I recall you making a remark about my 'quips' before." Tucker grinned. "We weren't on such good terms then."

"It's different now." Dan nodded.

Tucker nodded. "Relax and eat. You don't need silverware to eat bacon. If it helps, we have turkey sandwiches planned for lunch. You don't need silverware for that, either."

Dan nodded, then shivered as a blue mist escaped his lips. "Oh no…"

"Don't even think about it, they can't get past the shield." Tucker said firmly. "They'll just be lurking outside it. And we've got pumpkins at the ready to lob at Fright Knight." He grinned.

Dan sighed, looking back at his food. "Right…they can't get me. I'm okay…"

Tucker frowned. "What did they do to you?"

Dan glanced away. "…A lot of things. They messed with my body…my head…most of it, I just want to forget. And he…he just watched…"

Tucker frowned and got up from his chair, walking over and placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. "…Well, you can be assured that I won't 'just watch'." He smiled, gently turning Dan's head to face him. "You're among friends now."

Dan stared at him silently, and then did something Tucker didn't expect – he threw his arms around Tucker's waist and started to sob into his suit jacket, his hands clutching at the back of his jacket. "Thank you…" He whispered. "Thank you…for caring…"

Tucker smiled and wrapped his arms around the trembling ghost's shoulders, letting him cry it out. He had most likely been hiding his pain for ten years, and no one could tell. He was planning on making up for that, and with his help Dan's hair would blaze up again and his strength would return.

With or without Danny's help.

**.**

"Is that…Plasmius?" Danny murmured, watching the figure by the ghost shield. He was invisible, monitoring the situation. He moved closer and noticed something.

Plasmius looked older, his hair was longer and tied back, and his tunic had been substituted for regal garb, armor and cape included. He seemed to be studying the shield, pulling his hand back quickly after touching it experimentally.

'That's Plasmius, alright…but not the one I know.' Danny thought. 'Is that…Dan's Plasmius, then?'

"Interesting." Plasmius murmured. "Without the Ghostly Wail, I could not take this down. And as that is Phantom's ability, it is not in my possession. I almost miss the boy's body." He chuckled darkly. "No, I rather miss it. In so many ways, I miss it."

"Okay, fruitloop, you're just sounding like a creeper now." Danny remarked, turning visible. "So, you can't get in?"

"Unfortunately." Plasmius turned to him. "And yet, you are out here. Perhaps to stop me?"

"Actually, I just got back to town." Danny shrugged. "I've been having the rest of the world put up their shields and evacuate people to the big cities."

"Well, so the boy shows intelligence!" Plasmius laughed. "And you think that can stop Pariah Dark?"

"Pretty sure. He couldn't get through a shield weaker than this, how could he get through this one?" Danny shrugged. "Especially since he's NOT at full power."

Plasmius frowned. "You know this, how?"

Danny smirked. "Because his ring is in MY possession. In the city. In the SHIELD." He said tauntingly. "If he wants it back, he's gonna have to really fight."

"When did you take the ring?" Plasmius asked.

"Uh, about three years ago. With the Fright Knight the only thing between me and one part of Pariah Dark's power, I just brought along a pumpkin and tricked him into shoving it in while fighting him. Then I easily took the ring and went home." Danny grinned. "So, his power is in two parts, and he's _not_ getting the ring."

"Sly little badger." Plasmius smirked. "I've missed this, to be honest. He hasn't been quite the same since he split." He formed an ectoblast. "Grant me one battle before you hide away in your burrow?"

"Oh, alright." Danny held up his glowing hand, snow starting to fall around them as his eyes changed from ectoplasmic-green to ice-blue. "But, how well can you handle the cold?" He grinned.

"Ice manipulation?" Plasmius breathed. "Oh, my dear boy! You've learned a few skills that Phantom never learned! Brava!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Show me what you can do, little badger! I look forward to this battle! Show me what you've learned since you altered time!" He threw blasts at him. "Show me how well you can fight now!"

He was not disappointed. Danny dodged the blasts with ease and formed a shield around himself to block any incoming ones, the snow continuing to fall around them and growing heavier. It got to where Plasmius was having trouble seeing him through the falling snow, and then he barely dodged when an icicle came flying at him through the thick curtain.

"Wonderful! You've manipulated your surroundings to put the battle in your favor! Oh, I love this!" Plasmius grinned, forming another blast and creating clones. "Let me see more!"

**.**

"Looks like Danny brought on winter early again." Tucker remarked, looking out the window. "Outside the shield, that is. The shield is being all covered with snow, though." He looked at Dan. "It'll burn off, though, don't worry."

"I don't understand, how is he doing that?" Dan asked.

"He can manipulate ice, and that lets him form snowballs, icicles, even cause blizzards." Tucker smiled. "He learned a few tricks since you were sealed away."

"…Wow." Dan went to the window, looking out. He could barely see flashes of pink and green on the other side of the shield, the snow providing a curtain that hid what was happening. "Is he…is he fighting PLASMIUS?!"

"He might be." Tucker shrugged.

"But he—he'll lose!" Dan said worriedly. "He'll be captured!"

"Dan, relax!" Tucker grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. "Danny will be just fine, alright? You'll see."

Dan looked like he doubted it, but nodded. "…Alright."

**.**

"Had enough?" Danny asked, looking at the groaning ghost on the snowy ground below him. "Or do I need to put you in an igloo with no door?"

"No, no. I concede, young Phantom." Plasmius held up a gauntlet-covered hand. "You have bested me this day." He got up and dusted snow from his shoulders. "Perhaps, though, next time it won't be the same?"

"Heh, just run on back to Pariah Dark." Danny lowered to the ground, changing into human form and slipping into the shield. He looked out at the ghost on the other side, smirking at his expression. "Did you forget? Half-ghost, half-human. You may think of humanity as a weakness, but it actually comes in handy, doesn't it?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You tell Pariah Dark that if he wants to rule, he'll have to be standing on my dead body to do it."

Plasmius chuckled. "You challenge the King of Ghosts, little badger?"

"I challenge him, and I will win." Danny grinned and then waved as he walked off. "Ta, Plasmius. This was fun, I'll kick your butt another day."

Plasmius threw his head back and laughed, his laughter echoing behind Danny. Danny smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "Finally. A real _challenge_." He murmured, heading back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to offend anyone who likes the Ghost Knight, but you gotta admit that it IS pretty pathetic that you can beat him with just a pumpkin.<br>If you think that future-Plasmius was beaten too easy, consider this: Would he be considered a "real _challenge_" if he was going all-out just now?  
>Also, what do you think of future-Plasmius' new duds? ~ Zone<strong>


	7. Dani

**Chapter Seven: Dani**

* * *

><p>Dan managed to get up to his room on his own that night, pausing to look out the window at the melting snow on top of the glowing ghost shield. "Ice powers, huh…" He murmured, then placed a hand at his chest. "…I wonder…if I can still gain any new powers, after what they did to me…" He clenched his fist and walked on. 'I can't let them know.' He thought. 'They'll consider me useless, weak. The machines didn't detect anything strange, so long as the core was there and still working. But, if they knew why I needed so much energy…'<p>

He changed clothes into Vlad's old pajamas again and climbed into bed. Strange, he felt so calm wearing the clothes of his old enemy. Was it because he'd been with Plasmius so long? He let himself drift off to sleep, not even waiting for Tucker to check on him before he did like usual. Besides, Tucker was busy. He was mayor now, after all, and the city was facing a crisis.

_"__Do you __**still**__ think that you can defeat me?" Plasmius hissed in his ear, gripping Dan's shoulders tightly. "Defeat Pariah Dark? You're just a foolish child, Phantom, and you've always been. Clinging desperately to anything to make you complete; why, anyone would do. Like a whore, you reach for the closest powerful creature and join with it, but it didn't work out as you wanted, did it?"_

_Dan didn't reply, his gaze empty as he stared at the ground, the chains digging into his wrists. Plasmius laughed and then stepped back. "How many more people will suffer before your eyes before you break, Phantom?" He asked, snapping his fingers. _

_Dan stared blankly at him, but gasped when he saw Jazz being dragged in. "Jasmine…no, Plasmius, please…"_

_"__Do it." Plasmius smirked._

_Dan's eyes widened as he saw Jazz be brutally murdered before his eyes, the girl screaming for him to help her over and over as he pleaded desperately for it to stop. Then she fell to the ground, laying still._

_Plasmius released the chains and chuckled, letting Dan run to her. "Oh, such a foolish child." He cooed._

_"__Jasmine?" Dan knelt next to her. She was trembling…still alive? Then he heard a laugh escape her lips and gasped, moving back – not in time, though. The girl changed into the ghost Amorpho and his neck was roughly grabbed before he was thrown back, Plasmius grabbing the man's long locks roughly. "Ngh!"_

_"__You care too much, boy." Plasmius cooed. "That's why you get hurt."_

_Dan struggled in his hold, but soon gave up. Why even bother? The more he struggled, the more amusement Plasmius gained from it and the more he'd be hurt. He was shoved against the wall and chained up again, his body shuddering as the older ghost licked his ear, his hand going to the younger ghost's zipper._

A weight on the edge of his bed awoke Dan with a start and he stared into the darkness, confused. What was…who was there? "…Danny?" He murmured.

A head of black hair poked up at him, but it wasn't Danny. At least…not the Danny he knew. This was a teenage girl, who looked a LOT like Danny but wasn't Danny. He reached over to an intercom that Tucker had set by the bed in case he needed anything and pushed the call button. "…Tucker? Why am I staring at a female Danny?"

"Oh! I'll be right up to introduce you – so THAT'S where she went!" Tucker said over the speakers.

The girl tilted her head at Dan curiously, then reached up to touch his face. "Are you really Dan Phantom?"

"Yes." Dan said calmly.

"Danny said that you were dangerous, but you look about as dangerous as a teddy bear." She said honestly.

"A teddy bear with fangs and claws?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

She blinked and then stretched his lips open. "Oh, so you do have fangs! Still, you look pretty harmless."

"I'm weak, not harmless. I can still bite." Dan replied.

"Guys, get along." Tucker entered the room. "Dani, this is Dan Phantom. Dan, this is Danielle. She's Danny's younger clone."

"…'Clone'?" Dan frowned.

"Vlad Masters created me." Dani explained. "But, I don't have any other ties to him."

"Huh…" Dan nodded. "A lot of…differences."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Dan is…well, you weren't created when he split, remember?" Tucker said to her. "He's still getting used to all the differences from his reality and this one."

"Oh, right. Danny told me that." Dani nodded, then looked at Dan. "So…how come your skin's not blue?"

"Because the blue skin is with Pariah Dark." Dan replied. "The blue skin and red eyes were from Plasmius."

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "What about the cool fire-hair?"

He chuckled a bit. "Well, my ghost energy is too weak for my hair to flare up, unfortunately."

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"Because Danny doesn't trust me, so he won't give me more energy." Dan said sadly.

Dani looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm sure we can change his mind. We'll talk to him tomorrow, 'kay?"

Dan nodded, looking over at the glowing shield outside the window. The snow had melted off it, but he could still see snow on the ground beyond the shield. "Why hasn't it melted yet?"

"What, the snow? It'll take a day or two." Dani smiled. "Danny makes it early winter every now and then to use his ice powers freely against ghosts."

"Doesn't that ruin the ecosystem?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, kind of. But it melts in a day or two, so it's just a freak snowstorm." Tucker smiled. "We survive. And he usually gives us a heads-up. With us all in the shield, we were safe from it. The most we faced was the cold."

"I see…" Dan looked thoughtful. "I suppose people are used to it by now, then."

"Yeah." Tucker nodded. "I hope everyone in the ghost zone is okay. Maybe Plasmius convinced Pariah Dark that destroying the other ghosts wasn't the best move, and it'd be better to rule them."

Dan nodded. "Uhm…I'm going back to sleep, if that's okay."

"You sure? You were moaning and crying out a lot." Dani commented.

Dan sighed. "I need my rest. Even if I have to recall things I'd rather not."

Dani gently took his hand. "I can lay down with you, if you'd like." She smiled. "Maybe some company will help with the nightmares?"

He blinked. "Uh…sure, if you want to try that."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes, climbing onto the bed and squirming under his blanket to lay next to him.

"Dani, what about pajamas?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"I could strip into my underwear, or I can sleep in my shorts and tank-top." She said, pulling off her hooded shirt. "Whichever Dan is more comfortable with."

"Don't care either way." Dan said, glancing to the side.

"Dani, when you are in my house you will have some sense of decency!" Tucker said firmly.

"Oh, hush. You sound like dad." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tucker shrugged. "I'm a mature adult, and you're a brat."

"I'm seventeen!" She pouted.

"And still a minor. And I won't have you sleeping in your underwear next to Dan with he's trying to sleep. No seducing my guest." Tucker wagged his finger at her with a playful grin.

"If I was gonna seduce him, I'd do it with my clothes on and still manage." She smirked. "I'm just THAT good."

Dan laughed, watching the two's banter. "You really are his clone! I recognize that cocky attitude!"

She looked at Dan. "Well, yeah! I'm awesome!"

"…And also a little of Valerie." Dan said wistfully.

"I've been living with her, so I guessed I picked up a few of her quirks." She smiled and lay her head on his chest, tracing the embroidered V.M. on the left chest pocket. "You would look better without these letters, you know."

"I wear what I'm given. I have no right to refuse anything." Dan said, looking away.

Tucker sighed. "Alright, that stops now. I'm going to call a tailor tomorrow and we'll get you some new clothes. Got it? You can pick the design."

Dan blinked and nodded. "Okay."

Tucker nodded. "Good. Now, you two go to sleep. Call me if you need anything." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Dani sighed happily, reaching up and playing with Dan's long, white hair. "Your hair…kind of reminds me of daddy's." She murmured, nuzzling him. "But you're not him. You're Phantom."

Dan nodded, letting himself drift away to the sound of her voice. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but her voice was really soothing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom - Ruining the ecosystem since 2004! Or 2005. Whenever he started using ice powers.<br>Tucker, maybe you've been spending too much time around Vlad's old stuff. XD  
>Dani is a pest and always will be. XD ~ Zone<br>**


	8. Cracked

**Chapter Eight: Cracked**

* * *

><p><strong>Whump! Whump! Whump!<strong>

"Danny, I'm trying to talk to you!" Tucker said, frowning as he stood in the doorway. "You wouldn't pick up your phone, and I need to talk to you!"

"Can't." **Whump! **"Talk." **Whump! **"Right." **Whump! **"Now!" Danny said, punching a punching bag repeatedly. "What is it?"

"It's Dan. He needs more energy, and I can't give it to him." Tucker said. "He's…he's not regenerating on his own, Danny. Something's wrong, but he's not telling me what it is. If I ask him, he just changes the subject or goes silent."

Danny paused and then punched it once more before turning to him. "Not regenerating? At all?"

Tucker nodded. "Aside from what you healed, he's still wounded."

Danny sighed. "Right. Time to ask him what's wrong with him. Or maybe we can take him to Vlad's lab and take a better look inside?"

"You mean…cut him open?" Tucker frowned.

"No, Vlad has an x-ray machine in there that is made to examine ghosts and half-ghosts." Danny frowned. "I'll show you." He set aside his boxing gloves and grabbed a towel, wiping off the sweat.

"You have no idea how many girls keep trying to look in your window when you're doing this." Tucker said.

"Actually, I do. That's why it's on the third floor." Danny said, going to a door and opening it. "I'm going to hit the shower real quick."

"Be gentle." Tucker said, leaning against the wall to wait.

"Hah." Danny smirked and closed the door, the sound of water soon heard through the door. Tucker checked his phone for any messages from Dani, sighing with relief when he found none. He'd left Dani in charge of taking care of Dan, and she was to call or text if anything bad happened. After a bit, Danny came back out, dressed and dry – no doubt he'd turned intangible to let the water fall off his body. "Alright, let's head out."

Tucker nodded, walking to the stairs. "He was really impressed by your ice powers, you know. And he worried when you fought Plasmius."

"The fruitloop was holding back." Danny said. "He wanted to see what I could do. Next time I might have more trouble, which is why I'm training so much. I was going to train in the ghost hall after this, but Dan is more important."

Tucker smiled. "So you _do_ care?"

Danny glanced at him. "I believe in second chances. If he hasn't tried anything yet…I might let him have some of his powers back."

Tucker nodded.

**.**

"Careful, watch it! Whoa, ow!" As they opened the door they heard something crash down and Danny was treated to Dan awkwardly pinning Dani to the floor at the foot of the stairs. "Uh…hi." Dani smiled sheepishly.

"What happened, did he trip again?" Danny asked.

"Uhm…no, this was my fault. I was sliding down the bannister and he got worried and hurried after, but I hopped off too soon and crashed into him and we rolled down like this." Dani said sheepishly. "Dan? You okay?"

"Mmhm." Dan mumbled, slowly pushing himself up off of her.

"Dani, where is your hoodie?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know it's currently pretty cold?"

"I can live with it." She stretched, rolling onto her stomach after Dan got off her. "My hoodie got breakfast spilled on it, and I'm NOT wearing the dress they offered."

"So you're going to run around in a camisole?" Danny shook his head.

"It's a tank-top, not a camisole. I'm wearing a bra underneath." She got up and stretched. "I could show you if you're so intent on making sure I'm not running around in my underwear."

"No, Dani. Don't do that." Danny shook his head and pulled off his jacket, tossing it at her. "Wear this; the cold doesn't bother me at all."

She sighed, pulling on the jacket. "You're no fun."

"Oh, I can be plenty 'fun', Dani." Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm just treating you like the bratty little sister – or daughter, if you want to go THAT route – that you are."

"You're not my real mom!" She stuck out her tongue.

Danny raised his eyebrow even higher. "You're my _clone_, Dani. I'm definitely your 'real' something."

"What…you…fine!" She stomped her foot.

Dan chuckled. "Don't be so mad, Danielle."

"He's always telling me what to do!" Dani pouted, turning to Dan.

"And right now I'm telling you to 'shoo'." Danny looked at her. "I have business with Dan."

Dan glanced at him nervously. 'Another punishment?' He thought.

"C'mon, let's head down to Vlad's lab." Danny took his hand and led him to where the secret entrance was. He wondered why, but saw Tucker following.

"Uhm…why?" Dan asked.

"You're not regenerating. Since you won't tell us why, we'll have to see for ourselves." Danny replied.

Dan paled. "No, not the lab!" He pulled away, backing up. "D-Don't cut me up!"

"Then tell us." Danny said, holding up a hand to silence Tucker. "Why aren't you regenerating?"

Dan glanced away. "…Pariah Dark."

"What?" They both said.

"He…cracked my core. Not broke it, not took it…it's still there, it's just…cracked. It wouldn't show up on any scans." Dan looked away. "That's why I can't regenerate properly. That's why I have to use the energy you gave me to heal anything, and can't just focus on it keeping me from fading out."

"…A cracked core." Danny frowned. "That's not good. Maybe Clockwork will know how to fix it."

"Clockwork is captured by Fright Knight." Dan frowned.

"So I'll lure out the Knight." Danny grinned.

"And how are you going to do that?" Dan asked.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar green ring, slipping it onto his finger. "With the rest of Pariah Dark's power, of course."

Dan's eyes widened. "You…when did…but I thought he…"

"No, he didn't have his ring. I bet you were too focused on his sword and his face than on his finger." Danny clenched his fist, grinning. "So, I'm gonna go get Clockwork back."

"Kid…" Dan frowned. "There is such a thing as TOO confident."

"The Fright Knight is nothing! He couldn't beat me when I took the ring and he can't beat me now!" Danny grinned. "Tucker, I'm gonna need some pumpkins."

"Good thing it's around that time of year." Tucker said. "I'll have them lined up by the ghost shield for you and we'll have someone to throw you them as you need it."

"The snow will cushion their fall, and Fright Knight can't slash at them or it'll count." Danny grinned. "This will be an easy fight, since I know his weakness."

Dan sighed. "Just…be careful."

"Dan, please." Danny smirked and changed into his ghost form, the ring still on his finger. "I'm Danny Phantom. Nothing can beat me." He saluted and flew off, zipping across the sky.

"That's what I'm worried about." Dan mumbled.

**.**

Danny slipped through the barrier and held up his hand. "Hey, Fright Knight! I have Pariah Dark's ring – you know, the one you LOST? Bet he was PISSED when he found out about that!" He called into the empty sky.

Fright Knight appeared in the sky, rushing down to him on his horse. "You! Give me the ring!"

Danny smirked and took off the ring. "Oh, you mean THIS?" He flew over to the shield and dropped the ring through, where it landed on the ground harmlessly. "You know the drill, Knight. You gotta fight me to get what you want!" He took a battle stance, beckoning him forward.

Fright Knight drew his sword. "Very well, Phantom!"

Danny grinned and his eyes flashed ice-blue as a sword formed in his hand. "Let's do this!" He swung it dramatically and then the two slashed at each other. Fright Knight didn't notice, of course, but there was someone preparing to throw a pumpkin towards Phantom on his signal.

"You think you can beat me? I am stronger! Faster!" Danny taunted. "You'll never get that ring!"

"Silence!" Fright Knight slashed at him, the ice sword breaking into pieces.

Danny moved back, nodding his head. "You think you've won, Knight?"

A pumpkin flew through the air and Phantom caught it, just as Fright Knight swung his sword down. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen too late and he let out a frustrated "NOOOOOOO!" as the sword plunged into the squash.

"You'll never beat me." Danny said as Fright Knight faded away. Then he set down the pumpkin and looked up as a figure came into view. "Clockwork." He smiled.

"No, please stop!" Clockwork cried, then looked around with wide eyes. "I…where…Daniel? Where's Daniel?"

"He's in the shield. I assume you're talking about Dan Phantom." Danny told him. "C'mon, I think he needs your help." He nodded and a thermos was thrown his way, which he aimed at Clockwork. "Sorry, this is gonna be a little cramped for a bit."

Clockwork nodded, and then he was sucked up. Danny landed, turned human, and slipped through the shield without trouble. After handing the thermos to Dash, he stepped back out, changed into Phantom, and put the sword and pumpkin into an ice-block, focusing his power so it would be frozen for a long time.

"Making sure he stays that way?" Dash asked.

"He's an easy beat, but a pain while working with Pariah Dark." Danny changed back to human form and stepped through the shield. "Better he stays like that until after Pariah Dark is defeated."

**.**

"So, the boy has your ring, and now Clockwork." Plasmius hummed. "He's much stronger than he used to be. Less dependent, for sure."

"But now we have lost my General." Pariah Dark frowned.

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but if he was able to be beaten by a pumpkin than he wasn't much of a threat." He moved in front of him, bowing down. "Allow me to have control of your armies, My Lord. I will lead us to victory and retrieve your ring."

Pariah Dark smirked. "Well, I am down one General. I will grant you this, then. But how will you retrieve the ring?"

"Phantom and I have…a special bond." Plasmius smiled. "He will do it for me."

Pariah Dark raised an eyebrow. "I see. I look forward to seeing your 'bond' at work, then."

**.**

"Oh dear…" Clockwork pursed his lips. "I have been unable to see while trapped…oh, Daniel…"

"Can it be repaired?" Dan asked.

"There…is a way, but…" Clockwork looked like it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"…Walker…has a tool for such a thing. He obtained it…years ago." Clockwork said, seeing both Phantoms grimace. "Yes, I know. Walker."

"…Guess we better grovel." Dan mumbled.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not groveling to him!" Danny snapped. "I'll fight him for it!"

"Danny, now might not be a good time to gain another enemy. Surely it would be best to have him as an ally…perhaps Skulker could talk to him?" Clockwork suggested.

"You can't see without the orbs…can you?" Danny frowned.

"I have my staff…and that's it. When I was captured, my tower and everything in it was taken. I was lucky he didn't get my staff." Clockwork gripped it tightly.

"Can he see us?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded. "I can…block the view with my powers, though."

"Do it. Now that the easy part is taken care of, we can't have our enemy listening in." Danny frowned. "You okay?"

"…Seeing one's worst fear…can really rattle the senses." Clockwork admitted. "I…I need some time."

"Tucker, can Clockwork have a room here?" Danny turned to him.

"Sure, why not?" Tucker shrugged. "What's one more ghost living in the mansion?"

"Thank you." Clockwork nodded, then touched the face of the clock on his staff. His eyes glowed as the clock did, and then he moved his hand away. "Pariah Dark is now blind."

"Great job!" Danny gave a thumbs-up.

Clockwork smiled. "Let's seal him away soon. I cannot say for sure if we will win or if we will fail. There are many paths, and without the orbs I cannot see if the path has wavered from what was expected."

Danny grinned. "Clockwork, you should know by now that I make my own future." He held up the ring.

Clockwork nodded. "Yes…I do recall you stealing it."

"It was perfect bait." Danny slipped it onto his finger again. "But I'm gonna hide it away in my private vault again. I only pulled it out for Fright Knight."

Clockwork nodded. "That's a good idea."

Dan nodded. "So, uhm…about talking to Skulker?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of that." Danny nodded. "Don't worry and leave it all to me. You just relax." He smiled and patted his shoulder before moving closer and leaning in to whisper. "Maybe we'll play later tonight, if you want."

Dan quickly turned his head so his long hair hid his blushing face.

Tucker looked around. "Where's Dani at?"

"Not sure, after we got home she wandered off." Danny shrugged. "She's a lazy nanny."

"She said something about going back to Valerie." Dan shrugged.

"Anyways, Clockwork, I'll show you to a room." Tucker extended a hand. "I've been hit by his sword before so, believe me, I know what you're going through."

Clockwork chuckled a bit sadly. "Maybe…not the same thing. I had to witness someone I deeply care for die in…so many different ways. I went back in time to save him, but the ways kept on changing. I couldn't…" He looked down. "Couldn't save him."

"Ouch…I was just on a deserted island without any tech." Tucker shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: See? I can be nice.<br>Dan: You implied you wanted to sleep with me again.  
>Danny: "If you want". Duh.<br>Clockwork: ...I hate being blind, it means that I miss things.**

**Fright Knight is a fool and now all sealed up in ice and Plasmius is taking his place. Yay for Plasmius?  
>Also, what will I do when the present Plasmius comes back to town? ~ Zone<br>**


	9. Bond

**Chapter Nine: Bond**

* * *

><p>"Plasmius, what do you intend to do about this?" Pariah Dark demanded, gesturing to the darkened orb. Plasmius was bowing before him, listening to his King speak.<p>

"This is where my bond with the boy will come in handy." Plasmius chuckled. "You see, we were merged for so long that if I so wished it, I could enter his mind from afar, or simply access his senses." He stood up. "We are not blind, My Lord Pariah. I still have eyes on the inside."

"Hm. Impressive. Very well, then use this bond of yours to find out what they are planning. Where are they going, and will they be a trouble?" Pariah Dark ordered.

Plasmius smiled, his red eyes glowing green. "As you wish, my lord."

**.**

"I don't know…I'm a little nervous about Danny going on his own." Dan admitted to Tucker as Danny stood in front of the ghost portal in Vlad's old lab.

"Yeah, like you'd be ANY help at all?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Never mind the fact that I've deliberately kept you without your powers, your cracked core will make you more of a hindrance than anything. Besides, Skulker owes me." He grinned. "I regained his human shape, after all."

"Human…shape?" Dan blinked.

"What, did you think he was ALWAYS a little frog-blob-ghost?" Danny grinned. "Me too, but apparently not so. Funny thing is, he and my dad knew each other in life. He had a picture in an old photo album of how he used to look so I went to Skulker, found out what happened, and got the witch who cursed him into that shape to turn him back. Now we're buds!"

Dan stared blankly. "…I'm not picturing it. Sorry."

"Well, I'm not bringing you along into the Ghost Zone with me either way." Danny said, frowning. "Or did you forget that Pariah Dark tried to KILL you and will likely try it again?"

Dan glanced away. "…No, I didn't forget."

Danny sighed and gently placed a hand on his shoulders, his green eyes gazing into Dan's identical ones. "Don't worry. I have many allies, and as long as he doesn't have his ring – no, even if he DOES get it – I'll be fine. If I see him coming, I'll hide in someone's lair. Feel better about me going now?"

Tucker gently placed a hand on Dan's other shoulder. "Don't worry, Dan. Danny's had five years of experience. He's not the same little kid that you knew before."

'I knew that much.' Dan thought, thinking of how Danny would come to him at night when Dani hadn't already wormed herself into his bed. 'He's really changed. Maybe…not for the better. What could've caused this? I'd like to ask…but that would mean I'd have to tell Tucker about it. If I did…would he see Danny the same? I can't ruin their friendship…not when Tucker is so kind to me…'

Now that he thought about it, Tucker had mentioned Fun Danny being more aggressive than he recalled. Not only seducing Super Phantom, but intentionally avoiding Sam. Wasn't that why they broke up? They may've said it was because of the danger, but Sam had never liked Fun Danny and he knew it. Maybe he'd done something…

But this wasn't Fun Danny. This was Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. He'd just changed into his Phantom form in front of him. Somehow, the five years had changed him into a twisted person who hated him to the extent of taking advantage of his guilt.

"Well, I'm going now." Danny said, his voice breaking Dan from his thoughts. "Don't worry, Dan. I'll be back and we'll repair your core." He gave his signature grin. "Then we'll take down Pariah Dark and the future Plasmius together. Make them both pay for what they did to you." He reached up and touched his cheek, smoothing his cheek with his gloved thumb before he turned to go.

Or, maybe he didn't hate him. Maybe he was just a pervert and a narcissist that had no qualms about screwing himself in many different ways. As Danny went through the portal and slipped into the Ghost Zone, Dan tried to work his brain around the confusing enigma that was Danny Fenton.

"So…I guess while he's doing that, I'll go check on Clockwork." Tucker nodded. "Join me, Dan?"

Dan nodded, following tucker out of the lab. "Clockwork…I'm worried about him. I've never seen him cry, but this morning when I went to see him he was…curled up sobbing."

Tucker nodded. "Being forced to see your true fear for as long as he did must've torn him apart." He said, leading him out of the study's secret lab entrance and to the stairs. "I only endured it for hours. How long did he endure it?"

"…I was a captive of Pariah Dark for…" Dan closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks. "For…I don't even know. I couldn't keep track of days or nights…I was knocked out and woken up so often, and tortured every time I woke. And in the Ghost Zone, time fluctuates. I don't know how long I was in there…trapped…with _them_…" He wrapped his arms tight around himself. "They…they kept forcing me to watch…and then laughing when I ran to them…to her…oh, Valerie…" He slumped to his knees. "Valerie, I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop him, I couldn't, and I hurt you so much, so bad…"

"Dan…" Tucker frowned and knelt next to him, gently smoothing the ghost's long, white hair from his face. "Dan, what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt them, Plasmius did."

"No, it WAS my fault! It was ALL my fault! If I hadn't merged with that bastard…if I hadn't CHEATED…none of it would have happened! None of it! His parents and sister died because they were there when it blew! Sam and you were trying to warn us…Mr. Lancer was just trying to show me what I'd done wrong…and they died because of ME! My mistakes, over and over and over! And Sam and you and Valerie all suffered for it, when you didn't have to! If I hadn't…if I hadn't ever done what I did, then I never would have hurt Valerie the way that I did! I never would've hurt her, made her cry furiously as she bled from wounds that **I **caused!" Dan slumped to his hands and knees, clenching his fists. "I'm to blame for ALL of it! ALL OF IT!"

"Dan, I'm sorry, but you NEED this!" Tucker said. Dan felt himself being pulled upright and then his vision jerked sharply to the left as a dark hand swiftly met his cheek, leaving behind a stinging pain.

"T-Tucker…" Dan reached up to his cheek.

"You were just a kid! You didn't know any better! You were stupid and young and then when you lost it all you were lonely and heartbroken and then when you were ripped out you were angry, so angry. Tell me, why were you angry?" Tucker gripped Dan's shoulders tightly. "Why?"

"I was…lonely…and sad…and I'd been…rejected." He looked down. "I…I did such a terrible thing to Fenton…to my own Danny…he begged for mercy…but I didn't give it. After the merging…during the merging, we had a battle of wills. I lost. For ten years…_ten years_, I was forced to watch as my body did things I never would…as Plasmius used my power combined with his to destroy…" He hiccupped. "Destroy…everything I fought so hard to protect. To hurt the people I wanted to save. The things he did to Paulina…before he killed her…" He looked sick and turned away. "He knew I liked her…she was shallow and rotten, but she was just a spoiled brat and she was beautiful and could be really sweet at times. She didn't deserve what he did to her. None of them did. Especially not Valerie…"

"You longed for companionship, for another half, and Plasmius took advantage of that and hurt you in the worst way; through the people and things you loved while you were helpless to stop it." Tucker gently took his hands and pulled him to his feet, standing up as he did. "But, you're with us now. We'll make things right, and kick Plasmius' butt while we're at it." He grinned.

Dan looked at him. "But, Tucker…"

"We can't take back the past, but we can grow from it." Tucker said, smiling. "We'll repair you, build up your strength, and fight back. We'll beat the ones who hurt you, and they'll both be sealed away forever; Pariah Dark in his casket and Plasmius in our heavy-duty upgraded Fenton Thermos. You'll be safe from him forever. You don't need him to be whole, Dan."

Dan's eyes welled up with tears and he threw his arms around him. "Tucker…I'm so sorry…for what I did to you in my time. I wanted so badly to apologize…but I never got the chance. Please…will you accept my apology for him?"

Tucker smiled, gently rubbing his back soothingly as he held him close. "I forgive you, Phantom. I know you never meant to hurt anyone, and you were just a kid who wanted more. We've all made those mistakes. Remember when I wished for ghost powers?"

Dan wiped at his eyes, pulling away a bit. "Yeah…I remember 'Tucker Phantom'." He chuckled a bit. "Could you be any more unoriginal?"

"Hey, I don't wanna hear it from the guy who pretty much called himself 'Danny Ghost'." Tucker raised an eyebrow.

Dan chuckled. "True. We were _both_ pretty unoriginal."

"Well, let's get our unoriginal butts to Clockwork's room." Tucker laughed, leading him up the stairs.

**.**

Clockwork sat on his bed, his staff lying next to him and his arms tight around himself, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. His precious one…his beloved…red blood covered his young body and he rasped for breath as Clockwork gripped his hand, begging him to stay awake, and then it was happening all over again, this time a different way to die, the same scene at the end with his dear one's body covered in blood. And never…never any time for last words, for apologies. The torn cloak around the human's shoulders was stained with his blood, and Clockwork felt that each time only covered him more and more with the human's red, red blood and even now he felt like he couldn't erase it. The blood had felt so real…the rasping breaths, so real…and he was finally set free after even HE didn't know how long and now Danny was going into the Ghost Zone and he could do nothing to help him but shut off Pariah Dark's vision.

He looked at his gloved hands, recalling the feel of his hand…it had been so long since he last saw his beloved, even though he knew he was alive and just could not reach him. If he died, he would know it, the cloak kept them connected but the human barriers kept them apart.

He was broken from his thoughts by the door opening and looked over to see Dan and Tucker entering. "…You…needed something?" He asked, turning his face away to hide his tears.

"I was wondering if you did." Tucker said. "I mean, you didn't come out to eat."

"I don't…eat much." Clockwork said softly.

"Neither does Dan, he's still trying. I managed to teach him how to use a spoon for his breakfast." Tucker sighed. "C'mon, Clockwork. Do you need to talk to someone?"

"No one in this room right now." Clockwork whispered. "I want…Clay."

"Clay? As in molding clay?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"No." Clockwork shook his head. "Clay. He's…the most important to me. I want to see him."

"Well, I can send a letter. Where does he live?" Tucker asked. "Wait, is he alive? Or a ghost?"

"He's alive." Clockwork assured him. "And you can't contact him. No one can. He's caged by his family, and I can't reach him. But, I just want to see him…to know he's okay. Without my orb, I'm blind."

"Can you make a new one?" Tucker suggested.

"Not in the Real World." Clockwork shook his head. "There isn't enough energy needed for it."

"Mr. Foley, sir?" A maid approached the room, stopping in the hallway. "You have guests?"

"Oh, yeah. Dan, I'm gonna leave Clockwork to you." Tucker smiled and walked out. "I have to meet with these guys to talk about our next move against Pariah."

Dan's eyes flashed red for a moment beneath his long bangs and he looked at Tucker. "I think I should be part of that meeting. I could give you valuable information."

"Right now, I want you to help Clockwork recover." Tucker shook his head. "He's pretty shaken up, so see if you can soothe him?"

"But, I really could hel—"

"Dan." Tucker shook his head firmly. "I've already told you what I want you to do. Please don't push my patience. I have to go." He walked off to the stairs.

Dan sighed, his eyes returning to green again. He groaned softly, shaking his head. What _was_ that? He felt…hypnotized, but different. He looked at tucker walking away and then stepped into Clockwork's room fully, closing the door. "So, uhm…"

"How do you like your freedom?" Clockwork asked softly.

"I don't feel very 'free', to be honest." Dan admitted, leaning against the door. "If it's not Plasmius enslaving me…it's Danny. Why is he that way?"

Clockwork closed his eyes. "Five years of battles have made him cold and arrogant. When he wanted relief, he was split. Each time, while Super Phantom fought, Fun Danny did something immoral. When they joined together, all of the immorality added to his own cold heart and infected his mind."

Dan sighed. "Maybe I should be glad that I only split _once_ before the incident."

"Danny was going down a dark path anyway." Clockwork frowned. "Remember, Fun Danny was a look at what his true self, when you took away the heroism and morals, was like. " He sighed. "Each new foe beaten, he would build up his pride and while he never hurt anyone badly, he was always eager for the next fight. And when he saved the world, he didn't have to hide anymore. There were parades and parties thrown in his honor. No one shot at him but the ghosts, and he would beat them easily. Pride, my dear friend, can destroy a man. And when he left Samantha, the only one that kept him in check…"

"He started to go even further downhill." Dan sighed. "I see…"

"Plasmius being gone also didn't help." Clockwork closed his eyes. "Plasmius was a cruel man, an example of what not to become. But with that constant reminder gone, he forgot. And then he sees you, his greatest fear, powerless and at his mercy and begging for punishment for what you've done." He looked at him. "Yes, Danny told me about your pleas. I thought they were unnecessary, as _you_ had done nothing wrong."

Dan looked away. "…I was feeling really guilty, Clock. It was all my fault that it happened in the first place, after all…"

Clockwork sighed; knowing that once the younger ghost had his mind set on something it was hard to get him off it. And he just didn't have the mental strength right now to give him the emotional support he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Danny: Before<em> certain people<em> point fingers, I am NOT entirely to blame! Even without me being out he would've done downhill in his morality!  
>Super Phantom: Yes...but you did speed it up.<br>Danny: Are the voices in my head talking again?  
>Dan: ...Does that happen often?<br>Danny: More than you might think.  
>Dan: And people trust their city to you?<br>Danny: Who else would they trust to protect them? I do a great job at it!  
>Dan: ...You trashed the ecosystem.<br>Danny: Not important.  
>Dan: ...<br>**

**Dan, you gotta stop it with the guilt, man. And, uh...what was the glowing eye thing about? Should we be worried? Dan? Is there something you should be telling us? Do you know about this? Daaaaaan? ~ Zone**


	10. Regain

**Chapter Ten: Regain**

* * *

><p>Well, he knew one thing for sure: Danny Phantom wasn't in the Real World right now. Plasmius took the chance to slip out into the Real World through a portal he created (one of the abilities that the complete Dan Phantom had that came from HIS powers) and went to the ice-block that Danny had left outside the barrier. "Useless, pathetic…" He muttered, holding out a hand. "I have no need of <em>you<em>, simpleton, but your sword and horse will come in handy." A blast of fire formed in his hand and he put it against the ice-block, melting it away.

As the ice melted away, he looked at the sword with a satisfied smirk. The sword that could banish one to their worst fear, the sword that could make even Clockwork suffer such terror, and it was going to be his. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled it out, swishing it experimentally.

"I…am…free!" Fright Knight explained, forming beside him.

Plasmius glanced at him before turning to him fully, red eyes flaring. "His Majesty Pariah Dark is very disappointed in you, Knight. I have been given your position as General of his armies and I have chosen to take your sword and your horse. You will not object, and you will hand over the Night Mare without complaint."

"But—"

"I said 'you will not object', didn't I?" Plasmius said warningly. "I don't need to trick you into stabbing a pumpkin to defeat you, Knight."

Fright Knight clenched his fists. "Just because you're powerful and in the King's good graces, doesn't mean you can—"

"Lord Pariah has given me FULL control of his army!" Plasmius said, raising his voice. "I was under the impression that that included YOU! And if you're useless to me as a warrior, then you will be my stable boy and squire!"

"S-Squi—" Fright Knight bowed his head and removed his sheathe, holding it out. "If…it is what the King…commands."

Plasmius smiled and took it, tying the sheathe onto his belt before sheathing the sword. "Now, your horse."

Fright Knight summoned his Night Mare and then gripped the reins, walking her to Plasmius. "As you wish."

Plasmius gently stroked the Night Mare's muzzle and then gripped the reins, climbing onto it. "Get on, Knight. We have to plan our next move."

Fright Knight nodded and climbed on behind him, gripping Plasmius' belt as the horse tilted in flight, going back into Plasmius' portal.

**.**

"You realize, of course, he still hates you." Skulker remarked to Danny as they flew to the Ghost Prison. "Even if we managed to talk him out of your sentence, he's not going to just hand over something like that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm prepared to fight, but considering how we have freakin' _Pariah Dark_ to worry about, maybe he'll just join us in the fight and willingly let us borrow it to fix Dan Phantom." Danny replied.

"I thought you said this guy was some psychotic maniac?" Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"He was before, but the psychotic maniac part was taken from him." Danny looked at him. "I DID say that he was two ghosts in one body, after all."

"Still not sure how that would work, but were he still such a creature he would be great in my museum." Skulker frowned. "I doubt I could hold him, though."

"He got zapped by the Spector Deflector and then just ripped it off from around his waist. Nothing you had could contain him, Skulker." Danny shook his head, then landed in front of the prison doors. "Tell Walker that we want to speak with him. It's a matter of urgency." He told the guards.

The guards exchanged looks and then one of them went inside, closing the door behind him. The other guard watched them warily, baton tight in hand. He knew that these two could easily beat him up, but he still wanted to _appear_ tough…

"Hey, Jake. How's the afterlife?" Danny asked.

"…" The guard frowned, still not relaxing. He would not submit to the half-ghost's attempts at "small talk"! He hid a sigh of relief when the other guard came back out and nodded, opening the door wider for them.

"Thanks, Bob." Danny said, walking past him with Skulker.

They walked down the hall and to Walker's office, where Danny knocked twice on the door. It opened and they saw Walker seated behind his desk, his fingers laced together as his rule-book lay on his desk.

"You said it was urgent?" Walker said, glancing up at them.

"Yes." Danny closed the door behind him and Walker. "I'm gathering allies to rally against Pariah Dark. He's back and gathering power in secret. I have a ghost that he tortured that barely escaped with his life to give us this information, and that ghost has a cracked core and can't recover." He placed his hands on Walker's desk. "I'm told you have a tool that can repair a cracked core?"

Walker frowned. "I won't just give it to you, punk."

"Walker, I don't _care_ if you give it to me or not or even if _you're_ the one using it. I want to know, are you with me or Pariah Dark?" Danny said firmly.

"What'd you bring the Hunter for?" Walker asked.

"In case I needed backup for when you tried to kick my butt. I'm hoping, though, that we can preserve our strength for the battle against Pariah Dark and join forces. You have an army, Dora has an army, Frostbite has an army, and I have my army of ghost-fighting humans as well as countless ghost allies. With our combined forces, Pariah Dark doesn't stand a chance." He held out a gloved hand. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to help us kick Pariah Dark's butt?"

Walker stared at his hand silently, then closed his rule-book. "Pariah Dark is planning to make everyone bow to his twisted whims like before. That's against the rules." He took Danny's hand and shook it, standing up. "Where is this ghost that was tortured?"

"He's being protected in Amity Park. I have a ghost shield in place to protect it, but ghosts can walk around inside." Danny nodded. "Skulker is going to join Ember and Youngblood in rallying together the rest of our allies. You and I are going back to Amity Park."

Walker nodded and went to his files cabinet. "Wait outside the office, punk."

Danny nodded, walking out and closing the door before turning to Skulker. "That went better than expected."

"Bringing up Pariah Dark was a good move." Skulker nodded, running his hand through his hair. "The fun part is going to be avoiding Pariah Dark's forces as we rally everyone else."

"You better go, then." Danny grinned, nudging Skulker's side. "Your lady awaits."

Skulker nodded, walking out. Danny sighed happily; glad that Skulker's every step didn't make some kind of machine noise now. Getting him his human appearance back – which actually looked a lot like what he always made his machine body look like – had earned him both Skulker and Ember as allies, since Ember was ecstatic that Skulker's body wasn't just a machine. He'd left after that, since it was clear that they wanted their privacy and were about to tell him to go.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Walker stepped out, his hand slipping from his jacket pocket. "Lead the way." Walker said, shutting the door.

"You know it." Danny smiled, but led him out anyway.

**.**

"Danny's back!" Dani said, poking her head into Clockwork's room. "He brought Walker!"

"He…_brought_ Walker?" Dan looked at Clockwork, confused.

"…Strange." Clockwork agreed.

Dan nodded, climbing off the bed and walking out the hall, Clockwork curiously following. Dani led the way to the living room, where Tucker, Walker, and Danny were waiting. He looked at Clockwork nervously and then moved behind him, letting the older ghost enter the room first as Dan tried to hide himself in the collar of his button-down shirt.

"You're going to have to come out sooner or later." Danny remarked. "Don't worry, Walker's an ally. He's not going to hurt you."

"…Okay." Dan stepped out, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the last time he and Walker had had a "conversation" – it didn't end pretty. Walker came out alive, but badly wounded. He knew that this Walker wouldn't even know him, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

Walker had a cup of coffee in his gloved hand and a device on the coffee table. It kind of resembled a tazer… "Is this him, Phantom?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Dan, come closer and sit down." He gestured to the chair closest to Walker's seat.

Dan looked like he wanted to do anything but that, but silently obeyed Danny's order and sat down where he was directed, his gaze on the table.

"So, apparently you were the first to find out Pariah Dark woke up." Walker said.

"He attacked Clockwork's tower…I don't know who woke him." Dan replied, glancing at Clockwork taking a seat next to Danny and Dani. "There were a lot of faces I didn't recognize there..."

"What did he do to you?" Walker asked. "I heard about your cracked core, but what else? How did you escape?"

Dan clenched his fists. "I didn't 'escape'. He threw me through a portal so I would fade out in the home that I failed to protect from even myself. If Tucker hadn't come then…" He closed his eyes. "The things he did to me…I would rather not say."

"Who is on his side?" Walker asked. "Who did you recognize?"

"Amorpho…Plasmius…Fright Knight…I think I saw the writer guy there, but I don't really know him…"

"Ghostwriter?" Danny frowned. "We aren't on the best terms, I know, but to think he's with Pariah Dark…that could be a problem."

"Plasmius is back?" Walker looked at Danny.

"Different Plasmius. The Dan Phantom I fought was a merging of Phantom and Plasmius. This is just Phantom; his Plasmius was ripped out of him by Pariah Dark." Danny explained.

"I see. What if our Plasmius comes back?" Walker asked.

"We call him 'Vlad'." Danny shrugged. "Since his Plasmius doesn't go by it anymore."

Walker shrugged. "Very well. So, about your cracked core…?"

"We're calling him 'Dan'." Danny offered helpfully.

"Dan." Walker raised an eyebrow, then picked up the tool. "I warn you, this is going to hurt a LOT. And while I do enjoy the screams of punks, you yourself haven't done anything to deserve this kind of pain that I know of."

Dan nodded. "How…how do we use it?"

"Shirt off." Walker said, turning on the tool. It hummed to life, sparking at the tips.

Dan looked at it nervously and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. Walker nodded and then gripped Dan's shoulder with one hand, the other moving the tool to Dan's chest. He felt the heat before it touched him, and as it burned into his skin he let out a scream of agony, his body jerking with the pain of the tool's use as Walker held him still, his grip firm.

"H-Hey, this is supposed to HELP him, right?" Tucker asked, standing up from his chair.

"Do not interfere, this is the only way we can repair his core." Walker said, holding the tool and Dan in place.

"No wonder you kept it, if it causes THIS much pain." Danny grimaced.

"Please, make it stop!" Dan pleaded, tears slipping down his cheeks beneath his long hair. "It hurts!"

"Just a bit longer." Walker informed him. "Once this red light turns green and it automatically shuts off, it'll be done."

"It hurts!" Dan cried.

Dani bit her lip worriedly, looking at Clockwork. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Clockwork sighed. "We can hope. There are many paths in life, young Dani."

Walker felt Dan firmly, and after a bit Danny went behind him and began to gently massage his shoulders to relax him. Though it didn't help with the pain any, it did the job of distracting him and he leaned his head back into Danny's chest.

"There." Walker's device changed from red to green and it powered down, the Warden removing it and putting it back in his jacket. "Now, try using one of your powers."

Dan nodded, going intangible and surprising Danny, who quickly moved his hands back. "…It worked."

"Now all you need is some rest." Walker nodded, standing up. "Punk, show me out."

"Yes, yes." Danny left the back of the chair, motioning for Walker to follow him. Walker got up and did so, the two disappearing into the main foyer.

"How do you feel?" Tucker asked softly.

"…Tired." Dan admitted. "Very tired."

"Think you need help going back upstairs?" Tucker stood up and walked over to him.

Dan nodded, holding up a hand. Tucker took his hand and helped him stand, smiling. Dani and Clockwork also rose from their seats in case he needed assistance, but Clockwork decided that he was doing okay with just Tucker and silently walked behind.

They got to Dan's room and Tucker gently helped him sit on the bed. "You okay from here?" He asked gently.

Dan nodded, then blinked when Tucker buttoned up his shirt. "Uhm…that's not really necessary. I'll be changing out of them later."

"I'll come get you for dinner." Tucker said, rubbing his hair before walking to the door. "Sleep well, Dan."

Dan nodded, still staring at the door when Tucker closed it. Then he crawled over and climbed under the covers, letting out a contented sigh. With his core fully healed, he could feel the energy he'd gained flowing and the core was pumping out more to help him recover.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I almost feel sorry for the Fright Knight. Almost.<br>Well, that hurt like a *car drives by playing loud music*! Seems to have fixed him, though, so yay for that.  
>Now Dan can stop being a weepy-face always sitting in bed. Get some confidence, boy! ~ Zone<br>**


	11. Unstable

**This chapter turned out longer than a lot of the other ones because I couldn't properly cut it in half without it being awkward and cliffhanger-y. So enjoy the long read! ~ Zone  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Unstable<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan hadn't been better by dinner that night, so Tucker brought him dinner in bed and ensured he would get his full rest. The next morning, he was working on some documents that had come to his attention when he felt someone behind him and gloved hands were over his eyes. "What the-?"<p>

"Guess who?" A voice said smoothly.

Tucker smiled and gripped the hands, lowering them and looking up at the one behind his chair. "Hello, Dan. You're looking a lot better."

Dan nodded, running a gloved hand through his white, flaming locks. "Yep, I just needed my core to be whole and I'm a fast healer after that."

Tucker smiled and nodded. "Well, I have work to do. Why don't you go surprise Dani?"

"Already did. Where's Danny?" Dan asked.

"He's training at his house, as usual." Tucker shrugged. "His fight with Plasmius has gotten him really excited; he hasn't looked forward to a battle with someone in two years, ever since he beat Walker to get him to leave him alone."

Dan nodded, leaning on the back of Tucker's chair. "Why can't I just watch you?"

"Because I have _work _to do and you're being a brat?" Tucker reached up and lightly pushed at his face. "You'll be asking questions and making faces behind my back, I know you. Go on; go find someone else to bother. Jazz is around, you know."

Dan nodded, then frowned and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head violently. Tucker got up, concerned, but he held up a hand and pursed his lips. "I'm fine. I'm just…Plasmius and I have a…bond. He keeps trying to get into my head. When I was powerless it was no trouble for him, but now I can block him out. With difficulty."

"What kind of bond?" Tucker asked, frowning. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I didn't realize I had it until this morning when he tried to break through and I recognized the tingling feeling." Dan lowered his hand. "When you're stuck with someone in your mind for ten years, you never fully detach."

"Could this…'bond' be used the other way around?" Tucker asked, looking thoughtful.

"His mind is a lot stronger than mine, but I could try." Dan said. "Might backfire, though."

"Well, then I don't want you trying until we've found a way to increase your mental strength." Tucker said firmly.

Dan nodded. "Can you…show me where Danny and Jasmine are?"

"While you're at it, why not visit the parents?" Tucker laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever, work is overrated. I'll bring it along or something." He grabbed his briefcase and put the documents inside.

**.**

"Okay, so, the last time you met wasn't on the best terms. I've told her your situation, but you might want to expect some…hostility." Tucker said as he led Tucker to Jazz's apartment.

"Question: Why is Jazz living in an apartment when her brother has a freakin' _mansion_?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Answer: She likes this better. He offered her a room, she wouldn't take it. Neither would his parents." Tucker reached up to knock on the door. "I told her we were coming, so she shouldn't be TOO upset…"

They waited a bit, but there was no answer. Tucker knocked again, and then they heard the sound of the latch unlocking.

"Hey, sorry. I was getting dressed, just got out of the shower." Jazz said, pulling a damp towel from her hair as she opened the door. "Come on in, Tucker. And, uhm…Dan." She stepped back, then walked over to the kitchen to prepare drinks.

Dan nodded, starting to enter but hesitating. "Tucker, why don't you go in first? Tucker?" He blinked and looked at him. "Tuck?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. I lead." Tucker smiled sheepishly and led him inside. Dan followed, closing the door behind him.

The apartment was a simple one, with decent furnishings, two bedrooms, one bathroom, couches, living/dining area, and a kitchen. A flat-screen TV was against the wall, displaying the news, and they could hear her bustling about in the kitchen.

"Just have a seat, I'll be right out!" She said to them.

Tucker nodded, leading Dan to the couch. They sat down and Dan noticed that Tucker's gaze was on the kitchen. "Oh my god…" Dan murmured. "You _like_ her."

Tucker jolted to attention. "What? No, I—"

"No, you _clearly_ do." Dan chuckled. "You like my sister. How long?"

"I didn't used to, when we were kids. But, over the past two years, ever since she came back from college…" Tucker sighed dreamily. "Can't stop thinking about her."

"Does Danny know?" Dan asked.

Tucker sputtered. "Uh, no. And I'm not sure how he'd react if he knew, so could you not tell him?"

Dan frowned. "Why?"

"He's really overprotective of his sister. Ever since that incident with the roofies at Harvard…he had a double visiting her that day, and after someone slipped a roofie into Jazz's drink at a party and tried to…do things that Danny interrupted, he started threatening the student body, saying that if he found any roofies anywhere, he would make them pay. He started crashing parties, he formed a group to do his work for him, and his double never left Jazz's side. If anyone so much as makes a comment about how nice her figure is, his eyes flash _red_." Tucker said, shaking his head. "After that, he started having doubles take care of regular crime in the cities, but when he was straining himself so much he got sick he just set up more groups called 'Phantom's Troops', and gives them orders from a distance. 'Phantom's Troops' grew into 'Phantom's Army' and they've spread all over the world."

"Which is good in the long run, but I honestly don't like how my brother has turned into a full-blown vigilante." Jazz said, walking over and setting down their drinks. "Wasn't sure what you liked, Dan, so I just made you some cocoa like Danny used to drink."

"That's fine." Dan took the mug. "I haven't drank much in years besides water." He took a sip, then looked at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Just from the roofies part." Jazz said. "I figured I would let him finish the story before I interrupted." She sighed. "I love my brother, I really do, but sometimes he can go overboard with 'doing the right thing'. His 'army' has almost completely overrun the police force, and he terrified the entire male half of the student body at Harvard."

"What did he do to them?" Dan asked.

Jazz sighed and set down her teacup. "Honestly? Nothing major. But he made threats, he crashed parties, he went intangible and let them hit each other trying to body-slam him on all sides and he reminded them that he's not human and his double can't change into a human so they can't escape him during certain hours. He took their roofies and formed an ecto-blast in his hand to destroy them right in front of the guys, said to spread the word that he means business, and left the party. Those guys were so scared that they were constantly looking over their shoulders and when they saw me walking by they would stammer that they weren't doing anything." She looked at Dan. "It's like by trying not to become _you_, no offense, he went overboard on the opposite side of the spectrum. He turned radical."

"Sounds like Super Phantom gone insane." Dan remarked.

"Well, the _other_ half is mentally unstable, so maybe he did." Jazz shrugged helplessly.

"The one who doesn't give a shit and the one who cares to the point of scaring you." Tucker shivered. "And those two make up our Danny."

"_No wonder_ he's so twisted!" Dan placed a hand on his head.

"Tucker, don't swear." Jazz frowned

"Hey, I'm not gonna be saying 'cream puffs', okay? I may have his house, but I'm not going to BE him." Tucker huffed.

Jazz sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Tucker grinned playfully and then looked at Dan. "Anyways, you might've noticed that he's changed since you met him five years ago." He said, his tone more serious. "A lot of us are worried, but, uh, it's honestly why his family don't live with him."

"He's really unstable, and would wake up acting…weird." Jazz sighed. "He'd be snappy one moment, then really sweet the next, and I think all the splitting and the stress and the CLEARLY unstable mentalities of Super Phantom and Fun Danny has really ruined him. It scares mom and dad, and I'm tired of trying to understand it."

"You wouldn't know from just looking at him that he's so unstable." Dan remarked. "Honestly, I thought he just…treated me so harshly because of what I did."

"Well, that's most likely why. But the Danny you knew before wouldn't hurt you for something he now knows you couldn't control." Tucker said, shaking his head. "Now…he's unpredictable."

**.**

"Interesting." Plasmius murmured, his eyes glowing green as he listened in. While he couldn't control Phantom from this distance, he could access his senses and hear what was being said to him. He chuckled a bit, thinking of the boy he'd fought recently, and fingered the sword. It was a good trophy, but he preferred his own methods.

"What's 'interesting'?" Pariah Dark asked, looking at him. Plasmius cut off the connection before turning to him.

"It seems that the so-called 'hero' is a mentally unstable maniac." Plasmius laughed, walking over to Pariah Dark. "If we mess with him enough, this could turn in our favor."

Pariah Dark smirked. "Well, then. I trust you and Ghostwriter will show me what you can do?"

"Oh, don't worry." Plasmius assured him. "The Old One and I will toy with the boy's mind and he won't know a thing."

Pariah Dark smirked. "You _know_ he hates it when you call him that."

"Oh, but how can I resist? When I found out that Ghostwriter was one of the Old Ones just like Clockwork, how could I resist messing with him?" Plasmius chuckled. "I should go to him and discuss our next move, and share this information with him." He bowed and, with a swish of his cape, teleported away in a rose-colored mist.

Pariah Dark sighed contentedly. Destroying them from the inside was the only way to get past the barrier, and if they could turn the 'hero' against his city then all the better.

**.**

**WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHU—SHIIING!**

"Great, broke another bag." Danny muttered, kicking it out of the way and going to hook up another one. He glanced at the clock and decided that was long enough, heading for the shower before he would change to Phantom and practice his ghost powers.

He undressed and stepped into the shower, water soon running down his sweat-covered body. As he scrubbed himself, he thought of Plasmius. He had been a lot stronger than Vlad, but having thirty years of experience as opposed to twenty would do that. He recalled how the ghost had nearby hit him with a strong blast one time and quickly remedied it by forcing himself to only do small blasts. If that stronger blast hit Danny…he might not've won.

He set the soap down and started to wash his hair, noting it had gotten longer again. Should he just let it grow out? Not like having long hair would automatically make him evil. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair and sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to at least get a manlier cut.

He'd ask Jazz to help him with that later. He finished washing his hair and turned off the water, going intangible to quickly dry off and then pulling on his clothes before changing into Phantom and flying through his walls.

The mansion had been a gift from the city, and while he liked it he found it was awfully lonely. Maybe he could convince Dan to stay here with him, in one of the many bedrooms. Though, he chuckled a bit, the chances of him actually using those rooms would be slim. He had the feeling that if he could get Dan alone in his mansion with him, he wouldn't leave him alone at night.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought. 'I'm as bad as the fruitloop!' Speaking of which, he should see if he can send some ghosts out to locate Vlad in space. He might be a big help in the upcoming battles.

Danny was getting into his training, destroying targets left and white, when his doorbell rang and he had to stop. He sighed and fired on a few more targets before flying over to the control panel and turning off the training system. Then he flew through the walls and to his front door, landing and changing into human form. He was about to open the door when his ghost sense went off – a ghost was on the other side. He gripped the door handle and clicked the latch, pulling it open slowly.

Dan was on the other side, looking much healthier. He'd come alone? Danny opened the door wider, glancing around. "…Did you come alone?" He asked.

"Yeah. I, uh…I visited Jasmine." Dan shifted a bit. "She told me about what you did at Harvard. I thought it was really cool how you protected her like that."

Danny smiled and beckoned to him. "Come on in."

Dan nodded, walking inside. Danny closed the door behind him, locking it to avoid unexpected guests. "You've got a nice place."

"You could stay here, if you want." Danny said, motioning for him to follow. "C'mon, you can have a seat in my living room while I get you a drink. What do you want? Coffee? Tea? Cocoa? Booze?"

"You're underage." Dan frowned.

"Not in the Ghost Zone, I'm not." Danny grinned. "Their stuff is really good; they really put the 'spirit' in 'Spirits'."

Dan sighed. "I wouldn't know, I've never had it."

"Oh? Well, who is here to tell me I can't drink it now?" Danny smiled. "Or maybe you'd rather we wait until after dinner for that?"

Dan glanced at him, his long hair no longer hiding his slightly-green cheeks. "Well…we'll see."

Danny smiled and reached up to play with the flames of his hair. "They don't burn me, even when I touch them."

"They don't burn anything else, either." Dan replied. "It's just energy flaring up, not really fire."

Danny nodded, sitting him down on one of the couches when they entered the living room. "Wait here, I'll get you a drink."

"Cocoa's fine." Dan replied as Danny walked off. After what he'd heard, he was confident that Danny wouldn't drug him. He had to wonder, though, how potent the Ghost Zone wine was…

**.**

Tucker was surprised when he got the call from Danny that Dan was staying the night. After what he'd been told about Danny's instability, he had thought he'd want to _avoid_ his younger self! Still, what could he do? Refuse? Dan was already there.

He agreed, said he'd see them in the morning, and Danny hung up after a brief good-bye. Then he went out of his study and to the kitchen, stopping short.

Dan was already there, and Danny had to suppress a chuckle at the older ghost wearing one of Danny's aprons, puzzling over directions on the back of a package of chicken. "Need some help?" Danny asked, leaning against the door frame.

Dan started, looking over at him. "I, uh…haven't cooked in years." He admitted. "I wanted to thank you for helping me, even with what I did, but I…" He gave a helpless shrug.

"Directions are easy to follow." Danny laughed, grabbing an apron and joining him. "What're you making?"

"Not sure." He admitted. "I just…looked around for something cookable."

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulders. "Then, why don't you leave the cooking to me, and you can thank me for all my help later, okay?" He cooed, his breath brushing against Dan's ear.

Dan blushed green and nodded, setting down the package and reaching back to untie his apron. Danny caught his hands and moved them to Dan's sides, untying the apron for him. "Why don't you go relax? I've got music, a training room, a TV with video games, or you can just nap." He pulled the apron off Dan's shoulders and playfully swatted his butt. "Just get out of my kitchen." He grinned at him.

Dan nodded, flying out of the room quickly with a green face. Danny chuckled and grabbed the package, setting the oven while he gathered the ingredients for what else he would serve.

Tucker had once asked why didn't hire any maids. Danny had replied that he had been given the house as a gift, paid for by the city, and he had only accepted it because they insisted. He didn't need someone else to clean up his place when he could easily do it himself. Also, any maid that was hired would ogle, flirt, and swoon and not get any work done. Geez, what a waste.

**.**

Dan flew through the mansion, exploring all the ins and outs. He counted ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, a training room, a gym, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, three broom closets, a music room, a library, five stories – minus the attic and basement – a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a gaming room, – this had video games as well as darts and stuff like that – a bowling alley – who needed one in their home? Really? – a Jacuzzi, one Master Bedroom – wow, that's a big bed. And did he need so many closets? Obviously not, since most of them had random stuff shoved in to use up space. Fenton Thermoses and ecto-guns and stuff like that – a bathroom attached to the Master Bedroom, and a computer room. Well, you _could_ call it a "computer room", but it looked more like the ops center for something. All of the screens in the room had a different location displayed with messages coming in, and only one computer wasn't in active use. He decided to take a look at one of the screens, looking at one of the messages.

_[Black Claw Mafia not letting up – send double to help.]_

"It's time for dinner." Danny said, surprising Dan with his voice. "I see you found my ops center."

"Uh, yeah." Dan nodded, looking at him. "This place is having trouble with some mafia, needs a double sent."

Danny walked over and looked at the screen. Then he clicked through all the messages and changed into Phantom, creating at least ten doubles of himself. Some sat down at the computers and the others waited while Danny went to the unused computer. He turned it on, typed a few things, and a portal appeared near the computer. The doubles went through and he nodded, closing the portal.

"What…was that?" Dan asked.

"Work. I'm taking care of it." Danny smiled, changing back to his Fenton form and offering a hand. "Let's go eat, Dan."

"Is that the 'Phantom's Army' thing?" Dan asked, taking his hand and following him out.

"Yep." Danny closed the door and locked it, leading Dan downstairs. "My doubles will take care of it."

"You made ten." Dan remarked.

"Yeah. Desperation led to improvement." Danny frowned. "The fact that I had to teach myself was…upsetting, but with Vlad going all World Dictator and then Space Nomad on me…"

"Aren't you worried that making so many doubles could make you…" Dan flatered when he saw Danny's look.

"What? 'Unstable'? Yeah, I know. I know that people think I'm crazy. I'm crazy enough for care for a world that used to just shoot me all the time and now does NOTHING for me but ogles and grovels and BEGS for help! I had to train my troops myself! If I'm 'crazy', then the world better damn hope I don't suddenly turn SANE!" Danny snapped, his eyes flashing red.

"O-Okay, okay." Dan gently gripped Danny's shoulders. "You're not crazy. You're a good person, Danny, you're not crazy. They're the crazy ones, okay?"

Danny relaxed, his eyes fading back to blue. "Yeah. Yeah, they're the crazy ones." He smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go eat before it gets cold."

Dan nodded, letting the younger male lead him back. After a bit, he got tired of walking, changed to Phantom, and pulled him down through the floor. They got to the dining room quickly and he was sat down next to Danny.

As Danny served the food, Dan couldn't help but wonder if there was more to his "inner demons" than Tucker had mentioned before. Fun Danny had been carefree and Super Phantom went overboard with the hero act…but he really turned radical. Dangerously so. He quietly ate his food, wondering how he was going to avoid pissing Danny off and still talk to him about his "inner demons".

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Danny: I TOLD you I'm not entirely at fault for his downhill spiral!<br>Zone: That's true, this is more of a Super Phantom issue, isn't it?  
>Fun Danny: DUH. I wouldn't do that Op Center or the War Against Roofies! I'd just kick the butt of the guys who hurt my sister and take her out of there!<br>Zone: Well, at least Danny's got a Dan in his house?  
>Fun Danny: Yeah, that might help a little. We saw what happened to Fruitloop when he was left alone for twenty years, and we're halfway to ten!<br>Zone: Hang in there, Dan.  
>Dan: *wonders what he got into*<strong>

**Fun times! Danny is mentally unstable, and Plasmius intends to take advantage of it somehow! And...Ghostwriter is an Old One?! And who let Pariah Dark out and why? Will we EVER find out? And how long am I going to deal with Fun Danny invading my Author's Notes?**  
><strong>Fun Danny: <em>Forever.<em>*spooky voice***  
><strong>Okay, then!<br>The plot is thickening! ~ Zone  
><strong>


	12. Old

**Chapter Twelve: Old**

* * *

><p>"So, I'm going to talk to some of the other ghosts about going out to find Vlad." Danny said as he relaxed on the bed with Dan, the bottle of Ghost Zone wine half-empty. They were both undressed, the blanket pulled up over their naked bodies after Dan had "thanked" Danny for his help. Danny idly ran his hands through Dan's flames as he spoke, the other ghost possibly too drunk from his first four glasses of the wine to even know what he was saying. "The world hates him, of course, but maybe he can redeem himself by helping save it, no strings attached."<p>

"Mm, maybe he's happy wherever he is." Dan murmured. "Maybe he found another planet to rule."

"And hasn't sent a single letter?" Danny chuckled and poured some more wine into Dan's glass. "That's not like him."

Dan shrugged, shifting his position to drink the wine. "Just a theory." He murmured around the glass.

"Your head is foggy and making you think silly." Danny chuckled, pouring himself another glass and sipping from it. "Mm, but this is some quality stuff, huh?"

"Mm, wouldn't know." Dan laid his head on Danny's chest again, lazily swishing the wine glass. "Never had wine before."

"Plasmius never even took the time to get you a glass of wine? Scandalous." Danny chuckled and took another sip before he tilted Dan's face up to his, kissing him and slipping wine between his lips at the same time. Then he pulled back, licking his lips. "Round two?" He grinned.

Dan reached over him to put his glass on the nightstand, Danny doing the same, before Danny pulled him close and rolled over so Dan was on the bottom again, kissing him deeply.

**.**

Space, the final frontier. That was how the intro to an old show that Vlad Masters used to watch went, and as he drifted aimlessly he couldn't help but think of how vast space really was. It had been four-and-a-half years since he had been banished into space in his ghost form, and so far the only trouble he'd had was when the Ecto-Astroid had smacked him out of orbit and into the darkness of space.

He hadn't seen any sign of life out here, but he was pretty sure that he'd gone further than any astronaut. If he ever returned, he would draw pictures of what he'd seen, and tell people. That is, if anyone wanted to hear what he had to say.

He'd screwed up, badly. He'd told them what he wanted as a reward BEFORE he did the deed, and so when he failed Jack had thrown him into space. Granted, he was planning to make Jack look bad once again by saying his weapon had failed, but he never got to go back.

He did, however, see the entire Earth turn intangible. How was that managed? It must've taken so much power. And he knew that only one boy would be capable of rallying humans and ghosts together. Ah, he missed his little badger.

He halted on a small asteroid and sat down to rest, sighing. His human form had been kept alive by his ghost form, but he suspected he would need to consume much human food and water before he could safely change back into a human again. On the bright side, he had been learning new powers. Apparently ecto-energy flames did not need oxygen to work in space, and he'd learned quite a few nice fire moves.

Now, if only he could find any sign of life…or maybe a portal that would take him to the Ghost Zone. He'd heard of portals in the Ghost Zone taking you to space, so why not the other way around?

Oh, if only he could open a portal on his own! When he felt the time fluctuation five years ago, before Daniel had done the favor for him, he had seen flashes of a life that wasn't his. It looked like Daniel, but wasn't. And he was marvelous. He could open portals at will, and he had the world at his feet – both worlds. He didn't know who that ghost was that bore Danny Phantom's symbol on his chest, but he knew that he wanted to learn that portal ability.

The problem was, it might require actually being remotely close to the Ghost Zone. Still, experience and knowledge told him that the Ghost Zone was as vast as space, and was just on the threshold of it – not just Earth. Therefore, if he could tap into that border, that threshold…if he could find even a hint of the Ghost Zone, he could try to open a portal.

You had to find a weakness in the fabric of space to open a portal. That's what he'd been told when he asked The Box Ghost, who was AMAZINGLY good at opening portals willy-nilly, when he was still a young ghost. Ah, how well he recalled those days. Blissful, carefree, and following Walker around as he taught him the Rules – which were ever-changing to suit his own whims.

His favorite part was when Walker had taken him along to watch him storm a ghost museum in the human world. He'd heard of it, but never seen it. And it was amazing what was inside. He had seen a purple-cloaked ghost looking around frantically before he shook his head and disappeared, and thinking about it, he had actually seen flashes of that purple ghost with the older Phantom ghost.

He had a name…Clockwork? Yes, Clockwork. One of the Old Ones, it was nearly impossible to see him. Most of the Old Ones vanished, but Clockwork remained ever vigilant. Why was Clockwork in the museum? What did he seek? And why wouldn't he have known if it was there or not before he went?

And, ah, the museum's curator – Nicholas Armbruster A.K.A. Skulker. He'd escaped with his life, but appeared three weeks later in the ghost zone, putting together a robotic body to hide his shameful tiny form. Vlad had offered to help him gather parts and weapons, so he could go on doing what he loved. In return, he had done many favors for him – like securing Daniel that fateful night when they first met. Oh, how he truly missed that boy. So full of life. Such fire. So strong-willed. He had to have it!

Still, dwelling on the past was not going to help him with his present. Vlad had slipped up, and now the world and Daniel were both out of his reach. He got off the asteroid and continued to float along, his mind focusing on his core to hopefully draw out any trace of that sliver of a threshold.

**.**

"So…Dan is living with Danny now?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think that's SAFE?"

"For who, Dan or Danny?" Tucker sighed, lowering his fork. "And anyways, Danny said he was just staying the night."

"If Danny has his way, he'll be there long-term." Sam poked at her broccoli. "So, when are you gonna make a move on Jazz?"

"Yeah, and get my ass beat by Danny for looking at his sister?" Tucker frowned, starting to eat again.

"You're his best friend, Tucker. Danny would be okay with it." Sam said, smiling. "You know, you _could_ ask him for permission to date his sister first. Remember when Youngblood started flirting with Dani?"

"Danny kicked Youngblood's butt seven different ways and told him to stay away from his daughter." Tucker nodded. "Then Youngblood begged permission to court her, and even brought gifts and swore to never do anything bad again."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where IS he?" Sam asked.

"Last I heard he was ferrying Ember and Skulker around the Ghost Zone and telling all our allies the bad news." Tucker replied. "Why does every dinner conversation involve ghosts? We sound like the Fentons over here. How's your day? How's the latest cause?"

Sam sighed. "Well, obviously the 'latest cause' has been put on hold with the crisis at hand." She looked at him. "My day was spent making sure that everyone knew what to do in case of emergency. Valerie's dad has opened up the underground shelters, which have walls that ghosts can't just phase through."

Tucker nodded. "That's good. And we have our own branch of Phantom's Army patrolling the streets – you know how crisis can drive people to lose it and commit crimes assuming that we're all gonna die, anyway."

"Actually, surprisingly, everyone is calm. I guess it helps that we don't have Pariah's Army at our borders." Sam frowned. "I don't know why, though. Why hasn't he attacked yet?"

"Not sure. Maybe we're being led into a false sense of security. The only evidence we have is Dan and Clockwork's word, and Plasmius and the Fright Knight showed up." Tucker sighed. "I'll have to find out if he's been active at all in the Ghost Zone. The fact that the Ghostwriter is involved is…wait." He set down his fork. "The Ghostwriter can alter reality."

"Yeah?" Sam blinked.

"So, we could have them at our doors and we wouldn't even know it. All he has to do is write that they are unseen and unheard by anyone." Tucker groaned. "I dunno, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Sam sighed. "I don't know either. Danny didn't see anything while out there. Or even sense anything. If ghost energy was at work, wouldn't he know it?"

**.**

"Sam said, as she continued to eat." Ghostwriter murmured as he wrote in his book, chuckling.

"Having fun?" Plasmius asked.

"Oh, yes. The ghost shield does not protect them from my power." Ghostwriter looked up at him, smiling. "They're completely under my control."

"With the boy regaining his powers, I can't use our bond. Therefore, we must use your power to get one of his friends to think him so insane they find it unsafe to leave Pariah Dark's ring with him." Plasmius chuckled darkly. "Humans, so easy to toy with."

"And now you see where I get my enjoyment from." A purple-cloaked figure said, surprising Plasmius and making Ghostwriter look up. "Humans are the world's greatest source of entertainment, always changing."

"Gaea." Ghostwriter greeted. "How nice of you to actually come out of the shadows and join us. Are you going to make a move soon?"

"I'm still simply observing your actions." Gaea said calmly. "Tell me, do you think that if a half-ghost can pass through their shield, then an overshadowed person could?"

"Possibly." Plasmius said. "Then again, it _could_ just be coded to ignore his ghost signature."

"I suggest we try that theory next chance we get." Gaea smiled. "I _might_ have a candidate, but I have to go into the Real World for a little while first."

"_Might_?" Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow.

"Just keep writing, Writer. I'll find us our human." He waved a purple glove and vanished into a green portal.

Plasmius shrugged. "He always like that?"

"Yes, he is." Ghostwriter went back to his writing, chuckling.

**.**

Even blind, Clockwork could sense big changes approaching. He got up from his bed and went to the window, sighing. An Old One, perhaps more than one, was using their power. He hadn't felt that since Danny's first Christmas Truce. Hopefully Danny and Dan would be able to get through this, but he had a sinking suspicion who was the one that let Pariah Dark out in the first place.

"Hopefully he can't go through this shield…" He murmured. "I should go to the portal and access ghost energy to regain my sight." He went to the door, opening it and stepping out. While he could just phase through, Tucker had made it known he didn't want people just flying through doors and walls.

He walked down the hall silently, looking in at the dining room where Tucker and Sam were eating. "Tucker?"

Tucker looked over. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to gain access to the lab." Clockwork said calmly. "I think I can use it to gather enough ghost energy to regain my sight."

"Of course." Tucker nodded, getting up from his seat. "We'll take you there now."

Clockwork nodded, waiting as the two humans got up and walked over to him. He sensed an Old One using their power again and frowned, looking around.

"Actually, didn't Danny say that he didn't think it was safe for Clockwork to be near the Ghost Zone right now?" Sam said, looking at Tucker.

"When did he say…?" Tucker blinked, then nodded. "Oh yeah, he did say that."

'Someone's manipulating them.' Clockwork thought. 'I have to get to the portal!' He flew off the lab, ignoring Tucker's calls for him to come back.

Only one person could be changing what the humans were doing like that.

One of the only two Old Ones he knew still existed. And without his sight, he couldn't intervene!

* * *

><p><strong>It's called "Old" because of all the old people, get it? Lolololol.<br>Seriously, though. We got a look at what ol' Vlad is up to. Yay.  
>And Clockwork suspects something is wrong, so he's off to investigate!<strong>

**Er...but I gotta tell you guys something. I'll be putting this aside until I've finish the next batch of "Are you Awake?" chapters, because I have been asked to continue it by certain people that didn't leave reviews but caught me in a livestream chatroom. And since I hate to disappoint them, "Powerless" and all the others will be put on hold while the Danny twins move on in their story.  
>Sorry for leaving you with this cliffhanger! *hides behind blast shield* ~ Zone<br>**


End file.
